Con la ayuda de Harry
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Cuando una desgracia recae en su familia, ella deberá conseguir dinero rápido, y la única persona capaz de ayudarlo es él, por más que sea la última persona a quien quiera recurrir. Quizás eso les sirva para aclarar dudas de su pasado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Con ayuda de Harry**_

_**Capitulo 1:**_

Llegaba tarde ya, había quedado en encontrarse con su madre hacía, al menos, media hora, pero claro, ella siempre en sus nubes de ideas y en su maquillaje y...bufó. "No llegaré" se repetía a la par que corría. Ni bien llegó a las tres escobas, entró llamando la atención por el portazo, y más de un hombre la miraba con otras tantas intenciones. Se puso en puntas de pie, asomando la cabeza entre la multitud. Unos segundos más tardes observó un movimiento de manos, al cual se acercó rápidamente.

-Siento la tardanza-besó su mejilla- ¿cómo estás, ma?

-Bien, descuida, hacía tiempo que no salía de casa- suspiró.

-Dime, ¿por qué tanta urgencia?, ¿y por qué me citaste aquí y no en casa?

-Es tu padre. Tengo que hablarte de él y no quiero que me escuche.

-Adelante.

-Está mal, corazón. Está muy enfermo. Fue al hospital, con el doctor conocido suyo, relaciones de tu padre, ya sabes. No me cae bien, tiene algo en el rostro que...- decía mientras con su mano abarcaba su rostro haciendo un gesto nauseabundo- me hace desconfiar, pero tu padre le tiene un cariño especial, vaya a saber una porqué.

-¡Vamos, ma!, dijiste urgente.

-Bueno, ya sabes que él es genial en su profesión y, además, está especializado en medicina muggle. En fin, él le dijo que debían operarlo. La verdad, no me acuerdo que es lo que dijo que tenía, pero deben hacer una cirugía de urgencia, y un transplante.

-¿de qué?- se preocupó la pelirroja- ¿Cómo transplante?, pero ¿qué?.

-Del riñón.

-Pero, ¿desde cuando él tiene problemas en el riñón?

-Bueno, parece que desde hace poco. El cuerpo humano es así, no se sabe por que falla, pero tampoco se sabe porque anda bien desde el inicio. Por suerte lo encontraron a tiempo, podría costarle la vida si avanza.

-Y… pero...

-También conseguimos el donante, eso cuenta a favor- hizo una pausa- el problema- bajó la voz- es el dinero.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Es una operación excesivamente costosa, amor.

-¿De cuánto hablamos?

-De veinticinco mil galleons.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡¡Shh!!

-Pero...- gritaba en susurro- ¿de donde se supone que consigamos ese dineral?

-Primero en principal, tu padre no debe enterarse esto o no querrá operarse, ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió- segundo, hablé con tus hermanos, con amigos, con familia... entre todos hemos conseguido veinte de los veinticinco, ya sabes que los negocios de tus hermanos van, por suerte, prosperando, y parte lo sacamos de allí.

-¿y el resto?

-Bueno, para eso estás aquí. Hija, sabes que no te lo pediría a menos que no estuviéramos realmente desesperados. Todos contamos con que tú puedas conseguir los otros cinco, por lo que sabemos y nos has asegurado, tu trabajo en el mundo de la moda marcha bien. Quizás tú puedas...

-¿No hay manera de abaratar costos?

-¡Ginevra no te lo pediría de ser así, ¿no crees?!

-Es verdad, lo siento. Es necesario.

-¡Claro que lo es!

-Bien, no se preocupen, yo me encargo.

-Hay otro problema.

-¿cuál?

-Debemos operarlo el sábado.

-¡Es una semana!

-Lo sé, lamento no haberte avisado antes pero, bueno.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, lo conseguiremos- la madre sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Papá se pondrá bien- besó su mejilla- ahora debo irme. Luego hablamos.

-Recuerda...

-...ni una palabra, si. Adiós.

--

Llegó a su casa agitada de su trote diario. Le gustaba hacer algo por su cuerpo, además así podía comer sin sentirse culpable o sedentaria. Pero debía aceptar que era un desafío mantener la habitualidad. Por otro lado, la mantenía activa mentalmente. Ese trote, por ejemplo, le había ayudado a pensar que era lo que iba a hacer para conseguir el dinero. Quizás vendiendo su marca conseguía doscientos, pero nunca más de eso. Ni la mejor marca consigue seiscientos. Quizás sus muebles. Miró al rededor, en su sala de estar, y comenzó a separar algunos estantes y cosas.

--

Faltaban dos días para el plazo y, habiendo vendido sus muebles, ropa y mercadería restante, solo había conseguido setecientos. Estaba tan frustrada que no pudo pensar más y se tiró a dormir. Ni bien cerró los ojos, cayó dormida, y con el descanso, vino un sueño creativo. Vio su casa rematada, o quizás vendida. Recordó que los locales de bienes raíces del mundo mágico eran increíblemente rápidas y eficaces para vender inmuebles, así como para comprarlos, así había obtenido ella esa misma casa.

Al despertar se comunicó con la misma empresa que le había vendido la casa a ella, y no era necesario dejar vacía la casa, puesto que no tenía nada en ella. De esta manera puso en venta su casa, sin siquiera tener un plan de como iba a hacer luego de la venta, luego de la cobranza. Pero lo que más le importaba era ser consiente de que el dinero que le entregaran por ella, no sería suficiente.

¿Cómo hacer para conseguir cinco mil galleons en un día cuando ni siquiera tenía setecientas?, ¿cómo cooperar con su familia sin tener trabajo, y sin que ellos se enteraran que estaba en quiebra?. No le importaba no haber comido hacía ya tres días (hecho por el cual también, siendo consiente de su salud, había abandonado sus trotes diarios), no le importaba no tener donde dormir, y no le importaba no tener el trabajo. Lo único que le preocupaba era no llegar al dinero necesario.

Había una sola persona que podía ayudarla, una a la cual, por nada del mundo, deseaba acudir. Había pensado en él desde el inicio, era el único que podría prestarle el dinero con tanta rapidez. Pero no se lo pediría por el simple hecho de que lo odiaba, desde entonces que no lo veía y no iría a verlo ahora.

-¡No!- se dijo- yo la conseguiré sola- se llenó de orgullo.

Se le ocurrió, entonces, vender quizás un poco de su sangre, total, a ella le sobraba bastante. Por lo que se dirigió al hospital mágico menos conocido, porque a san mungo no podría ir sin que, luego, se enterara su familia, y a uno muggle sería inservible, ya que la magia alojada en su sangre, a ellos no les servía, ni les sería compatible.

--

Llegó a su casa muy entrada la noche. Estaba algo mareada, le dijeron que sería algo normal luego de aquella enorme extracción, pero no creyó que sería para tanto. Se acostó en el piso frío de su casa, pero le fue imposible dormir ya que su teléfono sonó. Se levantó a atender.

-¿si?- la saludaron del otro lado- ¡Ah!, si, hola. ¿Consiguió venderla?, ¿de verdad?- sonrió- ¡Es genial!, ¿a cuanto?... ¿que?, ¿tan poco?- se decepcionó- de acuerdo. No, no, si quiero venderla, es solo que, necesito el dinero. ¿Cuándo me llegará?, ¿lo han mandado para acá?, bien. Otra cosa, ¿cuándo vienen a ocuparla?...mañana, de acuerdo, adiós- cortó y bufó.

No había caso. Entre todo; su sangre, sus muebles, su ropa, su casa... solo había logrado conseguir mil quinientos. En otras circunstancias hubiera creído que resultaba ser una ganga, después de todo los galleons no eran sickles o knuts. Pero en esta, en esta DESESPERADA situación, le parecía una miseria. Suspiró. Definitivamente debería recurrir a él, por más que no quisiera, era su padre, debía hacerlo por él. Hacía al menos cuatro meses que no hablaban, ¡y con razón!.

-Bastardo- dijo- el muy se saldrá con la suya- rezongaba- como siempre, terminaré siendo yo la que le hable, pero esta vez no pienso hablar de nada que no sean negocios- tomó su saco y salió.

--

No pareció dudar durante su viaje hasta aquella casa que le traía recuerdos...de todo tipo. Empezando por los más felices, hasta los peores que recordaba haber vivido. Pero ni bien se detuvo frente a la puerta, de la cual solía tener la llave, vaciló unos momentos. Suspiró por quincuagésima vez en la noche.

-La última vez que estuve aquí- pensó- ocurrió. Maldito machista- levantó el puño como para golpear la puerta- ¿y si...?. ¡BASTA, GINEVRA!, esto no lo haces por ti ni por él, no vienes a verlo a él, no vienes a verlo a él- se recordaba- no vienes a arreglar nada, solo... negocios- tocó la puerta y postró su mejor "cara de poker" (N.A: ya saben, de inexpresividad .).

A los pocos segundos abrieron la puerta. El morocho la miró extrañado. Tenía la barba más crecida que la última vez y estaba más desarreglado, parecía más descuidado pero igual de deseable a sus ojos. Ella pestañó. Harry la miró de arriba hacia abajo, como esperando una explicación. Al parecer ella también esperaba explicaciones, esperaba que le explicara porqué no la llamaba como antes, o quizás porqué aún era tan lindo. Ni bien él la vio rió con ironía y levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

-¡no he hecho nada esta vez, lo juro!- dijo con sorna y sarcasmo.

-Muy gracioso.

-¿que te trae tan tarde por aquí sino es un reclamo?

-Pues, yo que tú, no hablo de más porque tengo demasiadas cosas que reclamar...

-Ahí está- dijo como esperando que se quejara de su actitud.

-…aunque- agachó la cabeza- no estoy aquí por eso.

-¿Vas a gritarme?- ella lo aniquiló con la mirada.

-No vengo a pelear ¿que parte de eso no has entendido?

-Es que no sé si creerte, siempre dices lo mismo y a los dos segundos comienzas a gritar.

-¡Si empiezo a gritar es porque tú haces este tipo de planteos estúpidos!- se molestó.

-No te enojes- soltó con una pequeña sonrisa seductora- era solo una broma. ¿Quieres pasar?.

-Si. Lamento la hora, no interrumpo nada ¿verdad?

-Es tarde para preguntar ¿no crees?, ya lo hubieras interrumpido... mi televisión y yo estábamos muy entretenidos hasta que...- cerró la puerta y volteó a verla. Cuando la luz la iluminó de cuerpo y expresión completa, se extrañó- ¿te encuentras bien?, estás algo pálida.

-Si, yo solo quería...-se calló.

-¿vienes a buscar tus cosas?- ella lo miró repentinamente.

-Creí que me habías mandado todo.

-Pues- miró para otro lado- parece que no vienes para ello- se rascó distraídamente, la cabeza.

-Creí- recalcó- que me habías mandado todo.

-Emm, si... te mentí.

-¡Que raro!- dijo con ironía.

-Quedaron un par de cosas pero creí que no las extrañarías.

-¡¿y tú que sabes?!- se molestó, y perdió unos segundos el equilibrio.

-No te enfades, lo lamento- la atajó- ¿seguro estás bien?

-Si, yo...- fue cuestión que cerrara unas milésimas de segundos, los ojos, para que cayera desmayada. El morocho atinó únicamente a sostenerla, mientras gritaba su nombre esperando que reaccionara.

--

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Fue consiente de haber despertado pero aún veía algo nublado, y su cabeza le dolía. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un buen descanso, lejos de ser encontrado en el frío suelo de su deshabitada casa. Pero no, no era su casa. La luz era demasiado tenue para ser su cuarto, el armario era demasiado grande, trabajado y lujoso. Recordó haber vendido todo y eliminó completamente la posibilidad de encontrarse en su cama.

-¡estúpida, ya no tienes cama!- se recriminó en sus adentros.

Pero no hizo falta deducir nada. Aquella habitación la reconocería con los ojos cerrados, la boca sellada, los oídos tapados y las manos vendadas. Aquel olor, ese porte era tan erguido como el de su dueño. Se levantó de a poco para sentarse en la cómoda cama. Al lado suyo, se encontraba el morocho con una pequeña toalla húmeda en sus manos, con la cual, al sentir su frente humedecida, recordó sus "caricias" durante su inconciencia. Cuando abrió la puerta, apenas horas atrás e incluso en sus recuerdos, parecía tan malvado y desinteresado, y ahora lo veía allí con esa facción que denotaba preocupación, y habiendo tenido toda la rigurosidad de su confortabilidad, que le hacían plantearse unos momentos, la verdadera personalidad de Harry.

-¿estás mejor?

-Mucho, gracias- él sonrió, a lo que ella lo miró intrigada.

-Es que es lo primero más o menos dulce que me dices en mucho tiempo- se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Ella miró hacia el techo- ¿vas a decirme que te trajo hasta aquí, al parecer, con tanta urgencia y tan involuntariamente?, o ¿piensas explicarme por qué te desmayaste en mi sala? ¿Por qué estás tan pálida? ¿Por qué tan callada?

-Demasiadas preguntas. Y...- se tomó la cabeza- ¡ouch!

-Ten- le dio un vaso lleno de leche y una pequeña pastilla.

-¿leche?

-Te ves desnutrida. Toma bastante, y luego pasamos a la fase dos, de sólidos.

-¿Por qué haces esto si crees que te odio tanto?

-Pues, porque te desmayaste en mi sala, y porque no soy tan malvado como tú me imaginas. Además esa leche está vencida- ella amagó a devolverle el vaso- es mentira- sonrió. Bebió un par de sorbos mientras él la observaba detenidamente.

-Bueno, esto... esto no es nada fácil de decir- la escuchaba atentamente mientras le recargaba el vaso con más del líquido- mi madre... o, mejor dicho, mi familia, acudió a mí para pedirme dinero, el cual era urgente... mi padre, él está mal. Van a operarlo y, cuesta una fortuna. Gran parte del valor lo han conseguido y yo, solo debía hacerme cargo de un pequeño monto, pero soy tan inservible que...- respiró- ellos creen que mi trabajo marcha bien. Tú sabes como es mi trabajo, Harry, un día estás en la cima, y el otro...-suspiró- si no tienes creatividad e imaginación estás perdida. Yo...- tomó un sorbo de leche y miró hacia el ventanal- cuando terminamos... bueno, mi inspiración se fue, mi creatividad murió, ¡no lo sé!, cosas de esta estúpida vida- se quejó- pero yo, estoy en quiebra... si es que no es peor, soy casi un indigente- se auto compadeció. Volvió a mirarlo- pero ellos no pueden saberlo, sería tan vergonzoso, mataría su orgullo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Por el mismo motivo por el cual no ya hablamos, ¿crees que después de todo lo que pasó voy a venir a contarte mis problemas?

-Bueno, estás aquí, hoy, ¿no?- la calló- Solo digo que, si a tu familia no puedes decírselo, y a tus amigos te avergonzaría, lo mejor hubiera sido que me lo dijeras a mí, no puedo decirte nada que te haga odiarme más, y no puede importarte el hecho de que me avergüence de ti, ¿no?- ella reflexionó unos segundos.

-Tiene lógica- sacudió su cabeza levemente- de todos modos… mi problema es otro. Me ha costado todo lo que tengo conseguir una parte, y ya no tengo de donde sacar dinero… por eso yo…-tosió un poco ante la incomodidad y bebió un sorbo de leche. Él sabía perfectamente qué era lo que quería, pero no pensaba arruinarse este momento en el que disfrutaba plenamente ver como su presencia la incomodaba- Eres el único que puede ayudarme, necesito la plata para mañana, yo te juro que te la devolveré, con interés si quieres, de un doscientos por ciento, no me importa, pero…

-Tranquila- sostuvo su mano, ya era demasiada incomodidad como para prolongarla- ¿cuánto necesitas?

-Mi parte era cinco mil galleons, pero solo conseguí mil quinientos… necesitaría los otros tres mil quinientos. Sé que es demasiado, que no tengo derecho pero eres mi única espe…

-Considéralo hecho.

-¿Qué?

-Que no hay problema, yo me ocupo.

-¿me has entendido que es para mañana?

-Completamente- ella lo miró y sin poder evitar su emoción saltó a abrazarlo.

-¡Gracias!, no tienes idea de lo que…

-Ginny- intentaba separarla, algo incómodo.

-…sabía que podía contar contigo.

-Si, siempre puedes- dijo por fin separándola- pero no te confundas, si te ayudo es porque me lo pediste en estas circunstancias.

-Si- tosió- ya lo sé, solo intentaba agradecértelo, pero tú como siempre tan frío y…

-Si soy frío es porque las circunstancias y tú, me obligaron a no creer en nada más- dijo tajantemente. Ella sintió como sus palabras abría y agrandaban una penosa herida del pasado.

-¿Yo, dices? Harry no vine a hacerte planteos, pero, ¿yo?- le dijo como recriminándole a él, la culpa de todo.

-Si. Pero no voy a discutir otra vez esto contigo, el momento de hablarlo pasó hace mucho.

-Tienes razón- se destapó y besó su mejilla para luego levantarse.

-¿Qué haces?- la sostuvo al ver que se mareaba nuevamente.

-Me voy a mi casa. Tengo que sacar las últimas cosas que quedan e irme a lo de mi madre.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

-Porque vendí mi casa y debo esperar que me llegue el dinero de la venta.

-¿vendiste tu casa?, ¿estas loca?

-No tenía de donde sacar dinero, además…- reflexionó- ¿Qué hago discutiendo esto contigo?, no te compete, de verdad- dio un paso tomándose la cabeza. Él la tomó del brazo.

-No, ni creas que voy a dejar que te vayas así.

-¿no me oíste?, debo dejar todo ordenado- él, viendo que no le hacía caso, la alzó- ¿Qué haces?

-Te acuesto. Tú duerme- la dejó en la cama tapándola con la frazada- yo me encargo.

-Pero…

-¿cuál es el problema?, sé donde vives, déjamelo a mí. Tu duerme, y…- le acercó la jarra con leche- aliméntate- le apagó la luz.

-Harry- lo llamó una última vez antes de que se fuera, él volteó- Te lo agradezco, de verdad- él asintió con la cabeza y le cerró la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

No supo reconocer si de verdad había dormido o solo recordaba con los ojos cerrados, porque en vez de sueños o pesadillas, todos los peores recuerdos se avecinaron al cerrar sus párpados. Recordó entrar a la casa y ver derrumbado su sueño. Recordó haber impactado casi toda la vajilla contra las paredes de la cocina, intentando pegarle al morocho en el rostro. Recordó los gritos, los insultos, y su huída llena de lágrimas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que estaban húmedos, tal vez de los recuerdos, o quizás solo la melancolía que le traía el ver ese techo. Aquella era la visión que solía tener cuando dormía con él a su lado. Aquella era la visión que irónicamente admiraba cada vez que hacían el amor. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo de ello. El fuego que antes había se había consumido como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua. Suspiró. Lo extrañaba a su lado, y ¿para que mentir si se le notaba en la mirada? ¿para que ocultar que le dolía estar en aquella casa que tantos recuerdos le traía?. Se secó las lágrimas que se escurrían de sus lagrimales. Cuatro meses no eran suficientes para olvidar, pero su odio hacia él había acrecentado enormemente, y todo para que, al ver esa noche su estúpida sonrisa, le diera ganas de tirársele encima y olvidar todo. No era justo. No era justo que fuera ella quién tuviera que olvidar, no era justo que fuera ella quién llorara por los dos, quién tuviera que rebajarse a hablarle por su indiferencia.

Prendió la luz y tomó unos sorbos de leche, estaba sedienta, pero más que sedienta, muerta de hambre. De cierto modo, agradecía aquel dolor en su estómago, al menos eso la haría olvidar del dolor en su pecho, en su orgullo, en su corazón. Apagó la luz y se recostó nuevamente. Parecía no alcanzarle con dormir toda una noche, sentía que necesitaba, al menos, una semana. Y si con eso desaparecía de aquella casa, del mundo, bienvenido el sueño.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya era de día, y el sol le daba de lleno en los ojos atravesando aquel hermoso ventanal. Se desperezó y luego, re refregó los ojos, cansada.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- al escuchar su voz tomó rápidamente las sábanas y se cubrió como acto inconsciente. Él sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Oh, lo siento!, me confundí de casa, ¿no vivo aquí?- se burló con terrible sarcasmo- Ten, te traje unas tostadas, de a poco comerás algo.

-Gracias- lo miró con desconfianza mientras tomaba la tostada que le ofrecía. Le dio un pequeño mordisco y lo miró- emm… ¿has encontrado mis cosas?

-Sin problema, no eran muchas.

-Y el dinero, ¿te lo dieron?

-Si, ya se lo llevé a tu madre, me preguntó si me habías pedido el dinero a mí- ella lo miró preocupada- le dije que no, que yo solo era un mensajero porque tú estabas algo ocupada con tu trabajo- ella sonrió como agradeciéndole la discreción- y luego, no sé porque se emocionó tanto de verme, la veo todos los fines de semana, creo que creyó, como te hice un favor, que habíamos vuelto- dejó escapar una risita irónica. Ella no dijo nada, solo dio otro pequeño mordisco a la tostada- En fin, ya llevaron a tu padre al hospital, lo operarán por la tarde- ella sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Entonces, será mejor que me vaya alistando para ir…

-De ninguna manera- sentenció- no te mueves de aquí- parecía molesto- no estás en condiciones.

-No, en serio, ya me encuentro mejor.

-Ginevra, no te lo estoy preguntando…

-Pero, ¿quién…?- no tenía fuerzas para defenderse.

-No me importa lo que opines, has acudido a mí para que te ayude y eso hago.

-No quiero que me mantengas.

-Ni pienso hacerlo, solo estoy cuidándote- Le dijo serio y tajante. Ella no respondió estaba demasiado agradecida con él como para reclamarle nada. Bebió un sorbo de leche y lo miró con cierto destello de culpa en los ojos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- él se calló mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

-¿Y lo preguntas?- Dijo retóricamente con cierta expresión de enojo en sus facciones- Yo debería preguntarte, en qué demonios pensabas cuando vendiste tu ropa, todos tus muebles, tu casa…¡tu sangre!. ¡¿En qué pensabas?!- le dijo molesto.

-No me grites- le rogó.

-Es que no entiendo qué pasaba por ese estúpido cerebro que tienes- ella lo miró dolida.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de la sangre?- preguntó en voz baja, casi sin aliento.

-Eres algo descuidada, dejaste tu informe médico por ahí tirado, como si fuera chiste. ¿Te imaginas si lo hubiera visto tu madre?, ¡¿quieres que le agarre un ataqué así la internan junto con tu padre?! ¡¿Piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas o te libras a tú maldita suerte?!- le hablaba cada vez en un tono más elevado.

-¡Basta!, no soporto que me grites.

-¡¿tu puedes gritarme y yo no?!

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras pero no me recrimines más, ya es suficiente, ya entendí- Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse nuevamente. Era tan vulnerable a él.

-¡Mejor!- Le gritó por última vez. Luego la miró llorar con cierto remordimiento, no era la primera vez que la veía llorar por su propia culpa- Será mejor que comas. Por lo vacía que encontré tu casa, se nota que no comes hace mucho, lo mejor va a ser que empieces de a poco a probar bocado, al parecer tu estómago se acostumbró a que lo mataras de hambre- ella solo asintió.

-Si, eso haré- miraba hacia abajo, triste- Creo… creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa.

-¿Qué casa?

-A la de mi madre, tenía planeado volver a vivir allí… no quiero dejarla sola a Molly, será… será duro para ella estar sola en casa.

-No está sola. Ron y Hermione pasarán los días allá para hacerle compañía.

-Igual. Allí todavía queda algo de ropa mía, será mejor que me vaya- se comenzó a mover de a poco como para levantarse.

-Ginny si te ve así le agarrará un ataque, sabes como es…

-No importa, no va a notarlo, está con la cabeza en otras cosas.

-Te equivocas. Si lo notará.

-Bueno no me importa.

-¿Puedes dejar de pensar en ti?, vas a agregarle otro problema a tu madre en vano.

-Y, ¿Qué quieres que haga?, es la única casa que tengo, no tengo ropa en otro lado más que allí, no hay otro lugar donde pueda comer- le contestó crudamente.

-Pues eso es por ser tan inconsciente. Si me pediste tres mil quinientos, ¡lo mismo me daba darte los cinco mil y ver que tenías donde demonios vivir!- volvió a recriminarle y ella, habiéndole dolido también, se tapó los oídos infantilmente.

-Basta- lloraba- ya sé que hice todo mal, ¡déjame en paz!- se levantó buscando su pantalón (N.A: lamento no explicar que durmió en ropa interior P)- ¡Quiero irme!- se acercó al marco de la puerta pero él la detuvo nuevamente.

-Ginny, aguarda…

-Déjame, quiero irme… Por favor- lloraba, no tanto por la discusión, sino por el hecho de recordar su anterior pelea y oír retumbar en sus oídos, todos los gritos de Harry- Me quiero ir…

-Lo siento…- la tomaba del brazo- lo siento…- la abrazó, al principio contra su voluntad.

-Me quiero ir- repetía- No me hace bien estar aquí. Deja que me vaya- continuaba llorando.

-No, no voy a dejarte sola en esto- la abrazaba mientras acariciaba su pelo para calmarla- Lo siento… soy algo bruto para esto. Deja que me haga cargo de ti, solo hasta que estés mejor- ella se separó apenas del abrazo, para poder mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-¿No entiendes que me hace mal estar aquí, contigo, en esta casa?, no quiero.

-Dejemos eso de lado. Me preocupas de verdad, quiero cuidarte, solo eso.

-Yo me cuidaré, te lo prometo, pero no quiero estar aquí- él volvió a abrazarla y se quedaron unos minutos así, como si todo lo pasado se hubiera olvidado, como si todo lo malo hubiera volado de sus recuerdos. Pero no era así, no podían mentirse durante tanto tiempo.

-No quiero que te vayas- le susurró aún abrazados.

-¿es que acaso quieres que te grite todo el día, que te tire platos por la cabeza?, no quiero pasar por esto de nuevo.

-Esta vez dejaré que me partas la cabeza con un jarrón, no me importa, dejaré que me grites hasta cuando duermo, pero no te vayas, por favor- la abrazó con más fuerza. El caudal de lágrimas aumentaba.

-Es que no quiero pegarte, no quiero gritarte. Solo quiero olvidarme de ti, de nosotros… quiero empezar de cero mi vida. Deja que me vaya, por favor.

-No- la separó- si te vas ahora será peor, tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas antes de que decidas abandonar esta casa, esta vida… antes de que nos abandones a nosotros- él acarició su mejilla e intentó limpiar el rostro, de sus lágrimas- No quiero ninguna otra cosa más que ayudarte, te he extrañado horrores y, nos hará bien a ambos.

-Lo único que hacemos es gritar.

-¿y que?, prefiero eso a tu indiferencia. Anoche cuando viniste, no me importaba si me rompías un plato en el rostro ahí mismo, porque escucharte dos palabras, verte, no tuvo ningún precio- él dejó unos segundos que el silencio se hiciera dueño del momento, mas luego agregó- Hay demasiadas cosas que en este mismo momento no puedo decirte porque no estás lista para oír, pero si te quedas, si me das la oportunidad de cuidarte y más tarde aclararte todo lo que siento, entonces no te impediré que te vayas y huyas de mi lado.

-Va a hacernos mucho daño, lo sabes.

-Prefiero arriesgarme, no puede dolerme más de lo que me dolió la primera vez. Quiero que sepas que no fuiste la única que sufrió. Si esta vez no funciona es porque definitivamente así debía ser, pero necesito darme otra oportunidad, necesito que tú me concedas esa oportunidad.

Por primera vez no se sentía tan mal a su lado después de lo ocurrido, es decir, aquellas palabras no borrarían todo lo sucedido, pero eran un inicio. Harry por primera vez se había arriesgado a decirle como se sentía desde su último encuentro, sin saber si aquel sermón daría o no resultado. Ella que siempre se quejaba por verse obligada a hablarle, a quedar vulnerable frente a él, y ahora era él mismo quién se desnudaba en alma entera ante su corazón. Ambos callaron unos segundos. Harry al ver que no parecía convencerla del todo, prosiguió.

-Dicen que cuando uno se endeuda, pasa a ser como un esclavo de aquella persona a quien le debe…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó al presentir por donde venía la mano.

-Que no quiero que me devuelvas el dinero, no quiero intereses, no me interesa ni necesito que me lo regreses. Solo quiero que te quedes.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-El que quieras saldará tu deuda. Sea un año, medio día, o diez minutos. Quédate hasta que sea tal el dolor que no puedas soportarlo y debas irte, o hasta que te plazca.

-¿Así no más?

-Así no más.

-¿Cambias el dinero por el tiempo que yo desee quedarme en esta casa?

-Así es. No me interesa eso, ¿no lo entiendes?, es la única oportunidad que tengo para que hablemos. Gin, estos días, estos meses han sido un infierno, cuando tenía la esperanza de verte me tratabas con indiferencia o por el contrario me gritabas a más no poder. Si, llegué a odiarte, a odiarte por no dejarme que te explique, por cortarme cada vez que te llamaba, por no abrirme cuando iba a tu casa, por no extrañar esto. El despecho hizo que me convirtiera en esto que soy, en esta vil persona que no quiero ser. Estoy cansado de hacerte llorar, de verte sufrir. Déjame intentar repararlo.

-¿Cómo?, si cuando te abracé anoche me dijiste que no me confundiera, si cuando me abriste la puerta tenías en el rostro una mueca que hablaba por ti, una que decía y se preguntaba que diablos hacía de nuevo en esta casa. ¿Cómo quieres mejorar si no me dejas ni expresarte mi gratitud?

-Es que no tienes idea de lo mal que lo pasé. Tu ausencia me volvió insensible, tanto para lo malo como para lo bueno. Es mi mecanismo de defensa tratarte mal para no sentirme decepcionado. Pero no quiero no sentir nada, no quiero ser un robot.

-No sé si pueda ayudarte, lo que a ti te endureció a mi me volvió vulnerable y cualquier cosa me duele el doble.

-Pues dame un poco de tu vulnerabilidad, yo te cederé algo de dureza- sonrió- no lo sé, pero juntos quizás sea más fácil.

-No puede serlo, somos la causa del pesar del otro.

-Y, ¿qué mejor cura que lo mismo que me enfermó?, me enfermaste con tu ausencia. Yo…- rió- no lloro desde que te fuiste, y te consta que soy bastante flojo de lágrimas. Tú solías ser la fuerte, la que me consolaba. Dijiste que siempre estarías para consolarme, ¿lo recuerdas?- ella asintió- Pues necesito consuelo. Si quedarte me vuelve más débil no me importa.

-Es que hay cosas que no puedo olvidar.

-Ni te pido que lo olvides. Solo pido que tengas la mente abierta a mis explicaciones, y quizás te olvides sola.

-¿y ser una tonta que pisa dos veces la misma piedra? ¿Eso quieres, que me humille?

-Quiero que te enamores de mí, Gin, como antes- la dejó sin palabras- Quiero que todo sea como antes. Esta casa te extraña horrores, a ti, a tu perfume, tu presencia. ¿Tan fácil fue dejar de amarme?, porque sé que me amabas como yo- ella sonrió con nostalgia.

-No hace al caso ¿verdad?

-Si lo hace, porque si soy tan fácil de olvidar, quizás ni siquiera convenga que me recuerdes.

-Es que estoy harta de siempre ser quien diga la verdad de sus sentimientos, siempre que nos vimos fui yo quién dijo extrañarte, quien se rebajo a tus sonrisas, quien no pudo controlarse.

-¿Y yo que?, no estoy haciendo el mejor papel de mi vida confesándote todo esto. Solo pido que te arriesgues.

-¿A amarte y salir lastimada?

-A intentarlo.

-Es… es todo tan complicado- suspiró. Él se acercó y tomó su rostro con ambas manos para luego apoyar frente con frente.

-Lo sé- cerró los ojos mientras le hablaba- créeme que lo sé, nunca hice tanto daño a nadie como te lo hice a ti. Sé que es complicado pero necesito que me creas que te amo, que te necesito de vuelta en mi vida- ella había también cerrado los ojos pero una que otra lágrima aún se escapaba.

-¿Será muy doloroso si no funciona?

-No lo sé. Pero prometo dar lo mejor de mí para que funcione- él abrió los ojos y la vio, con aquella pequeña sonrisa de ilusión, y sus ojos levemente cerrados- te amo Ginny- se acercó lentamente lo poco que faltaba y se atrevió a besarla. Había dudado de que fuera el momento indicado, no quería apresurarse, pero no pudo evitar sentir la atracción de sus labios, esos que tanto había extrañado.

Y el beso fue como la salvación del alma vagabunda. Ella se atrevió, de a poco, a dejarse llevar, a besarlo como siempre solían hacer. Se animó a abrazarlo y no sentir culpa. Él no podía evitar sentir la emoción de su pecho, de su corazón, al estar de nuevo en sus brazos, no estaba seguro si para siempre, pero si en aquel momento, y eso le bastó. Y aunque le encantó la sensación que le causaba estar tan cerca del morocho, una gran duda cayó en su mente, una cruda imagen arremetió sus pensamientos. Aquella escena, ella llegando a la casa, abriendo a puerta y ver a aquella chica salir solo en ropa interior fue… lo peor que le había pasado en la vida, y no podía perdonar. Se separó. Lloraba peor que antes.

-No puedo- solo decía- No, aléjate Harry, no puedo pasar otra vez por lo mismo, yo…

-Tranquila- la tomó entre sus manos- te entiendo, me apresuré, debí esperar pero…

-No es eso, no.

-Entiendo que te cueste, a mi me cuesta también volver a lidiar con todo esto.

-¡No es eso!, es que no soportaría otro desengaño como aquel- se separó de cualquier contacto.

-Yo, creí que eso… había quedado claro.

-No, nunca quedó claro.

-Por eso es por lo que deseo que te quedes, nunca me dejaste explicarte nada.

-Es que no hay nada que me haga entender tu reacción.

-Y es que quizás no fue lo que pensaste.

-¿Qué hubieras pensado si entrabas a casa y salía de mi cuarto un hombre semi desnudo y yo detrás?

-Es distinto, no fue así como sucedieron las cosas. Nosotros no salíamos del cuarto, salíamos del baño.

-¡Oh si!, ¡Gran diferencia ¿no?!, porque en el baño no se pueden hacer las mismas cosas que en un cuarto- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Es que no estábamos haciendo nada, ¡por amor de Dios!. Necesito que te tranquilices para poder explicarte.

-¡No quiero que me expliques nada!- tomó la pequeña cartera que el morocho había rescatado de su casa antes de la venta- ¡No tengo más ganas de hablar del tema!

-De acuerdo, no hablaremos de eso…

-No hablaremos de nada, estoy harta de todo esto, ¿Qué no ves que no lo quiero recordar más?- salió del cuarto.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?

-A la madriguera.

-¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?- ella se volteó molesta.

-No te confundas, no soy obstinada, es que no soy estúpida.

-Detente- le agarró la mano- Por favor.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que te quedes, que me dejes explicarte.

-No, no tengo nada que escuchar- avanzó decidida hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, no me dejas alternativa- la agarró de sus piernas y la colgó sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué haces?- se quejaba y pataleaba.

-Deja de gritar. Estoy harto de que me grites.

-Entonces bájame.

-No estás en posición de reclamar nada- la llevaba de vuelta al cuarto- Si no me vas a escuchar, te quedarás aquí hasta saldar tu deuda conmigo.

-Dijiste que me fuera cuando quisiera, adivina que, ¡Quiero irme!

-Si, pero cambié de opinión, para saldar tu deuda te quedarás hasta que YO quiera.

-No puedes obligarme- él la tiró sobre la cama y cerró la puerta con llave. Se la guardó en el bolsillo y volteó a mirarla.

-¿Segura?, mira como si puedo. ¿No te gusta el Harry bueno y comprensivo?, bien, lidia con el otro entonces.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Que de aquí no sales hasta que no me escuches con atención- ella se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de piernas y brazos.

-No voy a oírte.

-Pues eso crees tú, si no me escuchas, no te vas, mira que sencillo- ambos se miraron mezcla de odio, travesura y deseo.

Se quedaron callados por más de dos minutos. Se miraban simplemente. Él necesitaba algún tipo de señal para empezar a confesarle la verdad, pero ella no parecía estar dispuesta realmente a escucharlo.

-Bien, la cosa es…- ella se tapó los oídos infantilmente- Ginny no seas infantil.

-No te oigo, de todas maneras ni me interesa oírte.

-Ginny suéltate las orejas, odio que hagas eso, ¡lo sabes!

-No te escucho, no sé porque te molestas en gastar saliva en un sordo.

-Porque tu me oyes pero… ¡Que te sueltes!- se acercó a ella, subiéndose a la cama y forcejeando con sus brazos- ¡Suéltate!

-¡Suéltame tú!

-¿Me vas a oír?

-¡No!- Ella se empeñaba en pegar sus manos a sus orejas y él intentaba despegarlas de ellas.

Entre zamarreos y vueltas, terminaron recostados en la cama, él encima suyo, y con sus manos sosteniendo los brazos de la pelirroja, en los costados de su cabeza. Se miraron. Él sintió su respiración agitada penetrar su nariz, extasiándola de sensaciones.

-¿esto es lo que quieres?- le preguntó la pelirroja, sin notar cuan sensual le había sonado al morocho. El miró sus labios una última vez.

-No…- le dijo- quiero esto…- la besó.

Era un beso más agresivo pero tan lleno de emociones como el anterior. Era un beso empalagoso y adictivo. Ella se dejó besar sin importarle nada más. La fuerza que antes ejercía sobre sus brazos para contrarrestar la del morocho, se disipó, aflojándose completamente, como entregándose a él. Harry lo notó, por lo que soltó sus brazos y prefirió utilizar sus manos para algo más productivo, como por ejemplo abrazarla. Ella a su vez, rodeó su cuello. El beso se extendió unos cuantos minutos, no importó porque aún se amaban y no necesitaban palabras para ello. Ginny sintió como el poder de sus labios lograría persuadirla y haría que olvidara todo, por lo que prefirió prevenir que curar. Se separó, mirándolo a los ojos. Esas dos esmeraldas ahora tenían un destello especial, algo que solo ocurría cuando hacían el amor, algo que siempre había tomado como una expresión de amor. Él la observó sin decir nada. No quería dejar las cosas inconclusas, pero tampoco quería arruinar ese excelentísimo beso. La pelirroja volvió a atacar su boca una última vez, ya que cuando notó que él se entregaba por completo también, lo separó, escurriéndose por el hueco que había entre sus brazos.

-De acuerdo- dijo pasándose suavemente la mano por los labios para borrar cualquier rastro del beso. Él volteó a verla extrañado, ya que increíblemente ella había salido de debajo suyo- voy a escuchar lo que tengas para decir…- dijo sin más. Prefería eso, a sucumbir ante sus besos- Solo te pido que, pienses bien lo que vayas a decir porque no sé si pueda darte otra oportunidad, y… te pido que midas tus palabras, porque como te he dicho, este tema es muy delicado y yo, estoy algo sensible- Él le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ambos se sentaron en la cama y se miraron. Ella respiró hondo- Adelante… dime.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3:**_

-Créeme que es una estupidez y no me lo vas a creer cuando te lo diga, pero sucedió así, fue todo un malentendido.

-Intentaré creerte.

-Es verdad que esa chica…

-Mujer…- le corrigió. Él la miró ofuscado.

-Es verdad que esa MUJER- recalcó- era compañera del trabajo, y si vino aquí fue porque habíamos terminado tarde e iba a alcanzarla a su casa, pero pasamos primero por unos cafés, los compramos en la cafetería que te gusta a ti, esa fea que…

-Si, no importa- dijo tajante.

-Bien. Compramos unos cafés y los tomamos en el auto. En una de esas maniobras raras, ya sabes que manejo horrible- agregó- se volcó el café encima y manchó su blusa, fue algo estúpido en realidad.

-Ella es estúpida, ¿no viste su color de pelo?

-Prosigo- le interrumpió- Y como estábamos cerca de aquí, y ella lo sabía porque sabe donde vivo, me preguntó si podría entrar a lavarse la blusa o la mancha quedaría en ella, y yo dije "si, ¿Por qué no?", de hecho, asumí que estarías en casa y te lo diría al entrar, pero como siempre, estabas retrasada.

-No digas ahora que es mi culpa- le señaló con el dedo índice. Él miró su dedo entretenido y luego a ella.

-No lo hice- tomó su mano y la bajó- Cuando entramos- continuó- la conduje al baño y me preguntó si tenía alguna camisa para prestarle así enjuagaba esa. Así que subí, tomé una mía cualquiera, y se la di, porque pensé "no voy a darle la ropa de Ginny, sería poco moral, y quedaría muy mal"- ella puso en blanco los ojos- Cuando se la alcancé al baño, se quitó la blusa en frente a mí, lo cual me sorprendió, pensé "no creo que haya tanta confianza así que le dejé la camisa, y estaba por irme cuando me pidió que se la sostuviera hasta que lavara su blusa.

-¿Me la acortas por favor?- dijo algo cansada.

-¡Aguarda!, ya casi termina, sino dirás que invento cosas y…

-Es que es una historia muy trucha como para que me la crea, ¿Cuánto has tardado en inventarla?

-Si tienes la predisposición de no creerme, no lo harás así que te pido que intentes imaginar la situación.

-No necesito imaginarla, entré y la vi.

-Pero aguarda. Cuestión- prosiguió- ella comenzó a fregar la remera y luego la dejó a un lado, se puso la seca y me preguntó si tenía algo para secarla, una estufa, o algo así, porque al parecer también se había mojado los jeans, y a los dos segundos, se los quitó. Es más, me asombré de su velocidad.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-No, enserio, nunca había visto tanta rapidez para…

-¡Ella es rápida!

-Bueno, quizás, pero cuando yo salí para prender la estufa te vi parada en la puerta, sin mucho que decir, y luego ella salió detrás de mí y… fue cuando empezaste a gritar y revolear cosas.

-No te creo ni un poco- dijo serena.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Has terminado?, porque de ser así ahora te daré mi punto de vista.

-Si, terminé.

-Eres un imbésil, así de simple. En el supuesto caso de que sea como tú dices, eres un idiota.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no notaste que fue una artimaña, MUY TRUCHA- recalcó- para que la invitaras a tu casa, la vieras en poca ropa, y le dieras tu prenda. Piénsalo, la chica es consiente de sus tetas falsas y su cuerpo voluptuoso, entonces, se le ocurre comprar café para llevar para que en el auto lo pueda dejar caer sobre su blusa y así mostrarte su potencial- él la miró con confusión- luego, mete la excusa de la mancha de café para que entrar a tu casa. Por que puede que no lo hubiera sabido de hueca, pero las manchas de café no se impregnan por el tiempo, da igual cuanto lo dejes, y en auto, tu casa quedaba tan lejos como la de ella. Bajan del auto, entran a la casa, te pide tu ropa y de excusa se desviste enfrente tuyo, lo que no contaba que sucediera era que yo los viera, lo cual le cayó mucho mejor todavía.

-Pero…

-¿o acaso la idea del café fue tuya?

-Para nada, yo no veía la hora de llegar a casa.

-Entonces, ahí lo tienes- hizo un gesto sabelotodo con su mano- Pero, por supuesto no esperarás que yo me crea que has sido un completo tarado que nunca trató con una mujer desesperada y hueca como esa, ¿verdad?.

-Pues, si las cosas crees que pasaron como dices, entonces, si- ella se levantó.

-Suficiente, te he escuchado, pero no creo una palabra de lo que dijiste.

-Pero- se paró él también.

-El trato fue escucharte y lo hice, creerte o no, corre por mi cuenta Harry. De verdad, además ya no estoy enojada, no sé. Me dolió si, pero pasó ya está, a ti te gustan las de ese tipo.

-Me gustas tú- le dijo con terrible sinceridad acercándose a ella. Lo supo, supo que no mentía, pero no quiso creerle.

-Se me hace algo tarde ya… te agradecería que me abrieras la puerta. Prometo llamarte cuando llegue.

-¡No quiero que me llames, porque no quiero que te vayas!- dijo en un tono algo caprichoso.

-Harry- acarició su rostro- aprecio que intentaras arreglar esto, pero…

-¿Por qué no me crees?, siempre fui muy estúpido con las mujeres.

-Eso es verdad.

-¿Por qué esa vez sería diferente?

-No lo sé, tú dime.

-Por qué… ¿Por qué querer otra cuando tú eras todo lo mejor que tenía en la vida?- se acercó más a ella.

-Se suponía que lo era, ¿no?- agachó la cabeza- pues- volvió a levantarla altiva- me dejaste claro que un cuerpo bonito puede más que un corazón sincero.

-Pero si tú tienes las dos cosas y te lo reconocí desde el primer momento- la abrazó por la cintura.

-Harry…

-Nunca te hice sentir inferior y no empezaría aquel día, nunca necesité a nadie más y no lo haría entonces. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?, no nos viste teniendo relaciones, ni besándonos como para que fuera irrefutable. Lo que viste tiene una explicación y es la que te di, solo necesito que abras un poco tu mente.

-Lo intenté pero, no me cierra. A lo mejor, es por no sentirme estúpida y haberme separado de ti tanto tiempo por esa estupidez, pero no puedo creerte- él le sonrió con un brillo en los ojos que parecía un brillo que anunciaba unas próximas lágrimas. Esa sonrisa era algo retorcida y rara, como irónica.

-Sabes que planeaba casarme contigo ¿verdad?- ella cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada- ¿Por qué iba a casarme contigo, o siquiera pensarlo, si no cumplías todas mis expectativas, eh?

-No lo sé- fue ella quien derramó las primeras lágrimas- Me encantaría entenderte ahora más que nunca pero…

-Me entiendes, yo sé que si, pero tienes miedo de creer que lo que sucedió es tal cual como lo conté. Tienes miedo de haber exagerado ¿no?, pues no me importa si lo exageraste o no, si pasó o no tanto tiempo, solo quiero que vuelvas aquí, que te quedes, que me ames- Posó su mano en su pera y levantó su mirada- que me ames como me amaste y como no dejo de amarte yo- se acercó a besarla.

Ella no pudo entregarse a ese beso. Lo besaba si, pero no era lo mismo, no paraba de llorar. Él se detuvo contra su propia voluntad y la miró llorar, secó sus ojos y luego los de ella. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la llave.

-Ten- se la entregó- ya he dicho todo lo que tenía para decir, puedes irte si así lo quieres, pero me encantaría que te quedaras- Ella tomó la llave y lo miró. Suspiró. Lo abrazó por el cuello y le susurró.

-Esto es demasiado para mí… tienes que entender- se separó y apoyó su frente en la de él- hay cosas que pensar, y…- negó con la cabeza- lo siento, no me puedo quedar. Gracias por cuidarme, por preocuparte por mí, y por todo lo que has hecho estos días, pero… debo irme- besó su frente y se fue dejando en el cuarto nada más que un par de lágrimas.

El morocho no pudo moverse, la vio partir de su vida, por segunda vez consecutiva. Sin nada mejor que hacer, o no siendo capaz de hacerlo, él mismo dejó escapar varias lágrimas. Se adentró en el baño y se miró al espejo. Cuando notó que la escena que veía no le gustaba, lo único que atinó a hacer, fue tomar la gillette.

--

Salió de la casa corriendo, quería perderse. Estaba harta de estar sola con sus pensamientos y dudas. Quería ir con su familia, pero Harry tenía razón, no podían verla así, aún estaba muy demacrada. Tomó su cartera para sacar de ella su celular y hablar con su madre, y encontró un sobre, con mil quinientos galleons y una carta de Harry. Era corta y concisa, simplemente decía:

"_Gin: Creo que tú necesitas esto más que yo. A tu madre le di todo no te preocupes, con esto hazte un bien a ti misma y compra comida. Ojalá me perdones algún día. Te ama sinceramente. Harry."_

--

Eran las tres de la madrugada, ya se había maquinado con el tema todo lo posible. Pero no alcanzaba. Las razones que antes había tenido para alejarse de su lado, ahora la impulsaban a volver a aquella casa. Mucho no le importaba el volver a equivocarse, solo sentía que él no podía mentirle a estas alturas y, a decir verdad, ella reconocía la mentira del engaño, estaba todo allí, en sus ojos. Y unos ojos húmedos, tristes y empachados de nostalgia como los suyos, jamás mentían. ¿Por qué mentir ahora?. Suspiró. Caminaba sin rumbo, no tenía casa, y la madriguera seguro estaría vacía. Si saberlo, sus propias piernas la habían llevado a su casa. Se quedó mirándola un buen rato. Había una sola luz prendida, y era la del baño. Todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dicho, todas y cada una de las acciones que tuvo para con ella, volvían a su mente, y le hacían darse cuenta cuan mal lo había manejado todo. Porque la historia era estúpida si, pero creíble, él siempre resultó algo inconsciente con las mujeres y sus manipulaciones. La verdad, pobrecito, siempre tan inocente en ese sentido. Y solo en ese.

-¿Por qué ahora le crees?, ahora que no lo tienes para partirle la boca de un beso, le crees, maldita pelirroja- se decía- miró de nuevo la ventana- yo me mando.

Se acercó al umbral de la puerta y tocó timbre. No le importó si eran las tres y media, las cuatro o las veinticinco horas. Quería verlo, saltar contenta a sus brazos, despojarse de sus dudas, arriesgarse por su amor, quería, quería… Volvió a tocar timbre. Comenzó a desesperarse cuando nadie bajó. Golpeó la puerta. A los pocos minutos la abrió un morocho afeitado y de mirada triste. Sus ojos estaban rojos del llanto. Pero sus facciones cambiaron radicalmente al verla sonreír.

-Si te creo- solo dijo y se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó. Él la atajó cerrando la puerta de un portazo y caminando sobre sus talones. Él se separó unos segundos.

-¿Qué?- estaba algo aturdido.

-Que no me importa nada más…- le sonrió- voy, voy a dejar de lado los miedos que tengo de salir herida, voy a jugarme por lo nuestro y… voy a besarte mucho- se lanzó nuevamente.

Él, extrañado, pero feliz, comenzó a caminar hacia el sofá, donde se toparon con el respaldo del mismo. Pero fue tal la euforia de la pelirroja que empujó a ambos cayendo, recostados, en el mismo. Ella se separó para ver sus ojos una vez más.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Todo el tiempo…- dijo aún sin poder creer que aquello fuera real. Ella sacó desesperadamente la remera del morocho, pero él la detuvo- Aguarda, Gin…

-¿Qué?

-No sé si debamos…

-¿Por qué no?, lo hemos hecho muchas veces.

-Pero… tengo miedo. Temo por ti, tú…

-¿Yo qué?- ella lo miró como captando algo- ¿Harry tú… te acostaste con alguien más luego de lo nuestro?

-¿Qué?, ¡No!. No es eso.

-¡Ah!, entonces, ¿Qué?

-Es que tú estás débil.

-Débil a tus encantos- sonrió bromeándolo.

-Muy graciosa. Hablo en serio. No estoy seguro de que te haga mal, pero tampoco de que reacciones bien. Lo de tu sangre es, es complicado.

-Yo me siento bien- le sonrió- además, esperé tanto tiempo por ti que…- miró sus labios y volvió a besarlo- déjame ¿si?, solo esta noche- volvió a besarlo.

El morocho no pareció encontrar otra objeción para no tenerla allí mismo. La amaba, y aún le parecía ficticio su regreso, pero estaba con él, podía sentirla. La abrazaba y en efecto era ella, la besaba y eran sus labios, la olía y tenía su perfume, era indudable. Él comenzó a desabotonar su pequeño saco, a la par que la besaba. A esa prenda le siguió la pequeña remera de breteles que tenía debajo. Cuando por fin se vio su brasier y estuvo a punto de sacárselo, el celular de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar, dentro de su cartera. Él se separó.

-¿Atenderás?

-¿tú que dices?

-Y, ¿si es importante?, a lo mejor es tu madre- ella afirmó con la cabeza haciéndole una seña para que le alcanzara la cartera. Él, quien mágicamente había quedado sobre ella, estiró su brazo para tomar del suelo la pequeña cartera color marrón y entregársela. Ella abrió desesperada, el cierre, y tomó el celular.

-¿si?. Madre- mientras ella hablaba, él besaba con dulzura su cuello desnudo.

-Te estaba llamando a tu casa, ¿Por qué no respondiste?- le contestó del otro lado.

-¡Oh!, es que no anda, no se que ocurrió- mintió- Ya me ubicaste, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿todo está en orden?

-No, hay problemas. Tu padre.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasó con papá?- Harry se separó y la miró, al igual que ella.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4:**_

-Él está bien. ¡Bah!, mas o menos, la operación fue semi favorable.

-¿qué significa eso?

-Que no han podido terminarla, a tu padre le agarró una hemorragia y ha perdido mucha sangre. Necesita que le donen un poco. Los únicos que tienen su mismo patrón sanguíneo son Charly, Percy y tú, querida- Ginny miró a Harry preocupada.

-Y, ¿que puedo hacer yo?

-Venir y sacarte algo de sangre, no mucho, solo cien, quizás ciento cincuenta centímetros cúbicos.

-¿Cuándo?

-Si puedes, hoy mismo. Percy está por llegar así quizás puedas venir mañana, pero Charly no viene hasta el fin de semana y necesitamos medio litro para estos días, sino no pueden hacerle el transplante.

-Mierda- atinó a decir.

-¡Ginny!

-Lo siento.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No, es que no estoy muy bien de salud. ¿No se puede conseguir otro donante?

-Hemos buscado pero... son muy pocos y difíciles de ubicar.

-De acuerdo, mañana voy. Adiós.

-Adiós. ¡Aguarda!

-¿Qué, ma?

-Tú y Harry, ¿volvieron?

-Chau, ma.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no me cuentas?... ¿Ginny?

--

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó Harry. Ella lo besó y cambió de posiciones para quedar ella encima.

-Abrázame, no me sueltes- le rogó. Él rodeó su pequeña espalda con sus brazos sin ningún miramiento- El mundo se ha puesto en contra de mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Papá tuvo una hemorragia, necesita un poco de mi sangre- apoyó su mentón en el fornido torso del morocho- No sé que hacer...- él la abrazaba con dulzura, demostrándole, con él, cuanto la apoyaba.

-Si sabes que hacer, no dársela, por ejemplo.

-Harry, es mi padre.

-Estás débil, no has recuperado aún el casi medio litro que vendiste disparatadamente. Fue un riesgo lo que hiciste.

-Dijo que solo necesitan cien centímetros cúbicos.

-Será casi letal.

-¿Y que se supone que haga?

-Decirles la verdad, Gin. Ellos no pueden reprocharte, hiciste lo que creíste mejor- ella lo miró con una expresión sabionda.

-Me reprochaste tú, ¿no van a reprocharme ellos?

-Tienes razón. Pero ya está hecho, deben entender.

-No me importa que lo entiendan o no, el punto es que sin esa sangre, mi padre no podrá operarse y habrá sido todo en vano- ella lo miró esperando que algo genial se le ocurriera.

-Será estúpido, pero... a lo mejor puedes comprar la sangre que vendiste, ¿no?- ella le sonrió.

-¿como no se me ocurrió antes?, ¡eres un genio!- lo besó- Ven, acompáñame- se levantó y perdió el equilibrio unos segundos.

-¡wow!, tú no vas a ningún lado.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que de aquí, así, no te mueves. Déjame a mí.

-No, no quiero que cargues más con mis problemas.

-Bueno, creo que, ahora tus problemas me incumben más que nunca- le sonrió provocando lo mismo en ella- Enserio, tú déjame a mí, mientras tú te cuides y te alimentes, es suficiente- Besó su frente- me voy.

-¿A está hora?- él miró su reloj.

-Cuánto más temprano me vaya, más temprano volveré.

-Gracias.

-Tú duerme, y come, por favor- se estaba por ir.

-¡Aguarda!- él volteó para ser abrazado por el cuello, y besado de la mejor manera que podía desearlo.

-No me retengas más o no querré irme...- la besó una vez más.

-De acuerdo, ve- lo besó y lo soltó- Pero vuelve rápido- le palmeó el trasero y esperó a que cerrara la puerta para dirigirse al piso superior con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

--

Abrió sus acaramelados ojos, a la par que se desperezaba. Al extender los brazos sin querer, se topó con algo, o alguien, mejor dicho. Se volteó preocupada y se encontró con que Harry dormía a patas sueltas, a su lado. Ella lo abrazó y besó su mejilla, pero él estaba profundamente dormido.

-Te amo- le susurró para luego morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Él se apartó como reacción ante las cosquillas que le produjo, pero no despertó.

Ginny decidió levantarse y prepararle un desayuno de agradecimiento por todas las atenciones que había tenido con ella. No le costaba ser creativa en la cocina, después de todo, su madre era una experta en ella y había aprendido grandes cosas. Entre huevos, harina, azúcar, leche y un par de condimentos mágicos que encontró, logró preparar una tarta de nuez, un par de hotcakes con dulce de leche, otra tarta de arándanos, un flan y un budín. A aquellos deliciosos manjares, le agregó una jarra de café, otra de té, y ella misma se puso a exprimir naranjas, pomelo y a licuar bananas, frutillas y moras, para crear un delicioso jugo y un colorido licuado. Al ver la mesa sencilla pero completamente decorada, sonrió satisfecha.

Miró el reloj de la sala. Eran recién las nueve y media de la mañana. Supuso que había vuelto temprano en la mañana, por eso no se preocupó y lo dejó dormir un par de horas más. Tomó su celular y llamó a su madre. Al parecer la había despertado.

-¿Ma?

-Ginny, ¿que sucede?

-Siento despertarte, quería saber como estaba papá, ¿que pasó?

-Él, él está bien, mañana terminan la operación, ¿por qué no vas a visitarlo?, está algo solo últimamente.

-De acuerdo. ¿Tú como estas?

-Bien, con algo de sueño.

-Te dejo dormir entonces.

-Aguarda. ¿Qué pasó con Harry?

-Nada, ma, ¿por qué?

-Porque por lo que me enteré no vives más en tu casa.

-¿Como te enteraste?

-Parece que Ron paso ayer, y no estabas tú, había otra gente, ¿que pasó?

-¡Oh!, es que la vendí.

-¿Por qué?

-Luego hablamos ma, debo irme.

-De acuerdo, besos.

-Igualmente- colgó.

Suspiró. ¿Y ahora que hacía?, hacía mucho que no estaba sola, o era la única despierta, en esa casa. No sabía que hacer cuando el aburrimiento la azotaba. Miró toda la casa y una idea cruzó su mente. Tomó una hoja y un papel y comenzó a trazar un vestido, un diseño algo rebuscado, pero estaba segura que marcaría tendencia.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, hacía una hora que se encontraba dibujando. Estaba sentada sobre el pasto, cruzada de piernas, en el jardín trasero, mirando un árbol, a la par que dibujaba. Oyó que unas ramas, detrás suyo, se quebraban y volteó a ver. Su mirada se cruzó con la del morocho, quién le sonreía a la par que se acercaba a ella.

-¡Hola bombón!- lo saludó de lejos.

-¿Qué haces hermosa?- se agachó y la abrazó por la espalda. Sobre su hombro vio el dibujo.

-Intento recuperar mi trabajo. Me ha tocado la puerta la inspiración y bueno, la dejé pasar- ella lo miró de reojo- Tú me ayudaste a inspirarme- lo besó y soltó los papeles y lápices.

-Prométeme que te pondrás ese vestido esta noche- ella sonrió.

-Ese no. Uno mejor.

-Lo que sea, te sienta bien- la cargó en sus brazos y la dirigió adentro de la casa, al comedor. La sentó en una de las sillas como si fuera una princesa, la suya, mas exactamente. Luego se sentó a su lado- ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?- preguntó mirando los manjares sobre la mesa. Ella asintió.

-Me desperté temprano y no quise despertarte. Además, quiero agradecerte todo esto que estas haciendo por mí.

-Sabes que no necesito que me agradezcas nada, con tenerte de nuevo en nuestra casa y, conmigo, me sobra.

-Es que- agachó la cabeza- cada vez que te veo, no sé... recuerdo lo tonta que fui, lo mucho que te hice sufrir, y caigo en la cuenta de que, eres mucho más de lo que merezco y no sé como llenar ese espacio de expectativas- él la miró serio.

-¡Mírame!- ella obedeció- No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más. Tú también sufriste y fue por mi estupidez. Pero debemos aprender a dejar eso de lado Gin, solo quedémonos con lo importante, y es que debemos aprender a escucharnos. En una pareja, ninguno es más que el otro, y yo mucho menos. No me gusta ver que te menosprecias.

-Es que...

-Nada, no hay excusas- tomó su rostro con ternura- Te amo y no me importa nada de lo que tu creas que te falta, ¿si?- ella afirmó y lo besó- Comamos algo- le sonrió- estoy muriendo de hambre- comenzaron a comer en silencio. Ella había notado, ni bien despertó y vio sus facciones, que algo lo preocupaba, o más bien, le molestaba. Hacía mucho que no lo veía tan serio.

-Ya que lo mencionaste- comenzó tanteando el terreno- eso de escucharnos, también debemos aprender a compartir...

-Tú y yo lo compartimos todo, lo sabes, ¿no?

-Si lo sé, pero... me gustaría no tener que preguntar porque estás tan serio, Harry. ¿Sucede algo?

-No estoy serio, solo... me concentro en degustar la comida. Muy rico, de verdad.

-Harry... Dime que te sucede- apoyó su mano sobre la de él y lo acarició- estoy para ti y pretendo ayudarte si puedo, solo dime que pasó.

-No... no pasó nada- quitó su mano.

-De acuerdo- Dijo volviendo a su plato y agachando la mirada.

-No, no te enojes, Gin.

-No me enojo, solo me gusta que confíen en mí tanto como yo en los demás. Pero son tus cosas y definitivamente no puedo interferir- Dejó la servilleta en la mesa y se levantó. Harry creyó que iba a irse ofendida, pero muy por el contrario, rodeó su silla- Pero puedo intentar sacarte una sonrisa igual, ¿no?. Después de todo lo que siempre haces por mí, lo que menos puedo hacer es recompensarte un poco- se sentó a horcajadas de él, a penas apoyando su peso total sobre su falda. Lo miró fijamente- Eres lo más especial que tengo, ¿lo sabes?.

-Podrían recordármelo tus labios- le sonrió abrazando su cintura y besándola dulcemente- Te amo Ginny.

-Y eso es lo que me da fuerzas para ser mejor- volvió a besarlo- yo también te amo- continuaron el beso- Tú... ¿no vas a demostrármelo de otra manera?- le sonrió con picardía.

-Esperaba ser el único desubicado pensando arruinar el momento.

-¿Y quién dice que lo arruinamos?- sonrió también. Él se puso de pie con ella cargada en sus brazos- Vas a arruinarte la espalda si piensas cargarme todo el día.

-No me importa si me arruino, estás tú para cuidarme. Además, debo admitir que no pesas nada- la besó.

Al llegar al cuarto, él la soltó suavemente sobre el colchón y se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Ella extendió los brazos como un bebé a su madre, para que la abrazara. Se recostó a su lado y continuó besándola. Era extraño como ella podía ahuyentarle todas las amarguras, todas las desgracias, solo con sus caricias, con esos besos, esa boca.

-Por Dios, Gin, como extrañaba esto... tú... disipas todos mis males. No está bien que te necesite tanto.

-Tanto como yo a ti, amor. Me volví loca soñando esto tanto tiempo, y ver que al despertar mi cama estaba vacía de compañía y amor. Te necesito, hoy y siempre, así que no me abandones.

-Idiota de mí. Me dolían las manos de no tenerte cerca y poder tocarte, ¿Podrás curarme ahora?

-Estoy aquí para lo que me desees, siempre fui tuya y siempre lo seré- lo besó dejando que le quitase la pequeña remera que llevaba puesta.

--

Ginny lo abrazaba, apoyando su rostro sobre el torso del morocho, mientras sus dedos lo recorrían, dibujándolo. Él simplemente acariciaba su pelo con nostalgia. Sonrió al notar que un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza y lo dejó salir sin más.

-Eres lo que siempre soñé- dijo y calló. Ella levantó el rostro para verlo y sonrió.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres la chica más dulce y vulnerable que conozco. Soy el más afortunado de tenerte.

-O será al revés. Aún no sé como logré que me prestaras atención. Estoy orgullosa de mí por eso- sonrió y fue besada. Ambos volvieron a su posición principal. Cada uno en su pensamiento. Harry había vuelto a ponerse serio de sopetón. Cuando ella casualmente volteó, se preocupó- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿dije algo malo?.

-No, no...

-¿No te gustó?- se entristeció.

-¿qué dices?, contigo nunca puedo desilusionarme. Eres perfecta manejando tus encantos.

-Entonces, ¿que sucede?

-Nada, solo, me acordé de algo- ella suspiró. Quería que le contara pero no iba a obligarlo- Es que...- comenzó- cuando dije lo afortunado que era, recordé la primera vez que hablé con Ron y, gracias a ello, y a mi amistad con él, hoy te tengo conmigo.

-¿Y que te desagradó?

-Bueno yo, anoche, me lo encontré en el hospital, luego de dejar tu sangre, y... solo que peleamos. No tengo ganas de hablar de él. Luego de lo de ayer, no sé si tenga ganas de volver a hablarle.

-Pero, ¿qué sucedió que fue tan grave?

-Gin, me siento bien ahora, no tengo ganas de...

-De acuerdo, pero tarde o temprano deberás desahogarte, y prefiero que sea ahora que estamos tranquilos y nos tenemos el uno al otro para calmar cualquier angustia. Vamos, confía en mí.

-Si confío, solo que no quiero que te molestes. A mí me perturbó, imagínate como te sentirías tú.

-¿Yo que tengo que ver?. De acuerdo, si no quieres contarme no voy a…- él la besó- No, no se soluciona así. Es que no sé si quiera contarte, porque...

-Bien, como quieras- volteó.

-No te enojes.

-No me enojo, es solo que no tengo ganas de hablar tampoco. Por una vez, me encantaría escuchar, pero allá tú, Harry- él no dejó de acariciar su pelo, ni ella su torso. No iba a enojarse por eso, era obvio, pero si le incomodaba no ser tomada en cuenta para cosas serias como parecía serlo su pelea con Ron. Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio, Harry, suspirando cada dos segundos, buscando las palabras para hablarle.

-Eres tan susceptible- dijo en un tono melancólico, demostrándole que era una de las cualidades que amaba de ella- Ayer, cuando salí del cuarto del hospital, saludé a tu madre y estaba por irme. Pero en el vestíbulo me crucé con Ron.

Flash back

Harry se dirigía a la salida del hospital, contento porque las cosas se habían solucionado a tiempo y ahora podría volver a casa con su hermosa pelirroja y así perderse en sus besos. Eran casi las seis y media de la mañana, había visitado varios hospitales en busca de la sangre que su novia había vendido con despilfarro. Ya casi podía sentir su perfume entrando en sus fosas nasales, al cruzar la puerta de su casa, pero la realidad era que aún no abandonaba el hospital cuando se cruzó con Ron.

-¿y?, ¿Cómo lo viste?

-Mucho mejor, ¿tú como estas?

-Como loco- dijo Ron denotando su malhumor- Esto me trae de aquí para allá.

-Ni me lo digas, Ginny me ha hecho dar cada vuelta- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Ginny?- Harry, entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que, quizás, no fue la mejor idea contarle- Ella, ¿Acudió a ti?

-Si, pero ya esta...

-¿Ustedes no estaban peleados a muerte?

-Bueno eso ya...

-¿Ella te pidió el dinero?

-En realidad...

-¡No puedo creerlo!, lo único que se le pidió que hiciera fue juntar un pequeño monto y...

-¿Pequeño, Ron?

-Para ella, si. ¡Vamos, Harry!, con el trabajo que tiene, ¿vas a decirme que le faltan lujos?. Nosotros conseguimos todo el resto.

-Creo que estas siendo injusto, no conoces su situación.

-¿Y tú si?. Creo que te dejaste vender muy fácil.

-¡Ron!, ¡Es tu hermana!

-Si, lo sé. Pero tú eres mi amigo, y en este caso tengo que aconsejarte a tí, ¿o vas a decirme que de un día para el otro dejó de odiarte porque sí? ¿Sabes todas las porquerías que me ha dicho de ti?

-¡Y estaba en su derecho!

-¡No la defiendas!

-¡La defiendo todo lo que tú deberías!

-Seamos coherentes. Es obvio que buscó el camino más sencillo. Prefirió dejar su orgullo y dignidad de lado para no poner un mínimo de esfuerzo en su padre. ¡No puedo creerlo!, creí haberle escuchado decir, de sus propios labios, que no iba a perdonarte por nada del mundo y bla bla, y mira, ¿para qué?. ¿Tanto le costaba dejar de lado algunos lujos y poner algunos galleons?

-Tú no tuviste que poner ni la mitad que ella, entre Hermione y tus hermanos juntaron gran parte. Estas prejuzgando a tu hermana, Ron.

-Tú no la conoces.

-¡No!, parece que tú no la conoces. No tienes idea de lo que hizo por esta operación. Y, si, dejó de lado su orgullo y dignidad, con lo orgullosa que es, para hablarme, porque estaba desesperada.

-No te entiendo. ¿No te parece muy conveniente?, no la he visto en ninguna de las ocasiones que se la necesitó para esta operación- decía indignado- Cuando papá estaba enfermo, nunca lo visitó. Cuando necesitó la plata, viniste tu a traerla. Cuando necesitamos su sangre, y según mi madre, su primera reacción fue la cómoda, la de ver si podía escapar al compromiso de presentarse aquí y ayudar, buscar un donante o hacer que viniera Charly lo antes posible. ¿Por que crees que no hablamos con ella?, estamos indignados. Mamá y papá no quieren aceptarlo, pero nosotros no podemos creerlo de ella- Harry no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba salir de su boca que, supuestamente, pensaba su intrincada mente. Lo que más le costaba en ese momento, era no pegarle. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-Pues son unos idiotas. No tienen la menor idea de lo ligero que toman las cosas.

-¿Por qué de repente tú haces todo por ella? ¿Te ha dado algo a cambio que no puedes rechazar? ¿Dijo que iba a perdonarte sin importar nada, si asumías su responsabilidad como hermana e hija? ¿Te regalaría su cuerpo?- Sin pensarlo golpeó su rostro con una agilidad, que el pelirrojo no lo vio venir. Sabía que eso no iba a arreglar nada, pero no podía oír más palabras injustas como esas sobre su novia- ¡¿Que mierda te pasa?!, ¿te comió la cabeza?

-No, a mi no. A ti te sacaron el cerebro, no sé quien crees que eres para prejuzgar así a Ginny, puede ser tu hermana, pero es mi novia y no voy a permitirte que...

-¡Oh!, ahí está el problema- sonreía con cinismo, quitando el pequeño hilo de sangre que bajaba de su nariz- Te dejaste dominar. ¿Te doy un consejo? apártate de esto antes de que vuelvas a salir lastimado.

-Tú vas a salir mucho peor si no te callas. Sabes que soy tolerante pero me estás cansando.

-Bien. Haz lo que quieras, después de todo, parece que ahora que volvieron te olvidaste de quien fue quien de verdad te creyó. Yo debería haberte golpeado cuando me enteré, pero no, te creí.

-¿Que importa?, mezclas hechos, Ron. Me decepcionas- dijo sin más- no solo prejuzgas a tu hermana y hablas mal de ella conmigo sabiendo cuanto la amo, sino que, encima, ¿quieres llenarme la cabeza con que me está usando?. ¿Qué clase de amigo y hermano eres?.

-¡Es que te está usando!

-¡Basta!, ¡Tú no sabes nada!

-O tú te crees todo lo que ella te dice.

-No averiguaste bien. Ella vendía su alma al diablo por conseguir el dinero para la operación.

-O sea que eso ¿te convierte a ti en el diablo?

-Basta- comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

-Eres un idiota si crees que va a quedarse contigo y perdonarte solo porque la ayudaste en esto.

-Y tú eres un ingenuo si crees que esto va a afectar mi relación con ella, al contrario- volteó- acabas de arruinar la amistad más preciada que tenía- volteó nuevamente y se fue.

Fin del flash back

Ginny no hablaba. Él lo supo. Supo desde el inicio que si se lo decía se pondría mal, y ¿como no?, no era fácil de asumir. Ella dejó de mirarlo y volvió a apoyar su mejilla en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón y, por unos segundos, se perdió en sus latidos.

-Gin yo...

-No hace falta que digas nada, Harry.

-Es que si quiero- ella suspiró.

-No lo culpo.

-Si, si, cúlpalo, es un imbésil.

-No, no lo es. Él no sabe todo lo que tú si, no sabe de mi trabajo, ni de la confusión que hubo, ni lo de mi estupidez y ahora, enfermedad. No, no lo culpo, es verdad que desaparecí.

-Pero tuviste motivos, nunca dejaste de preocuparte.

-Si, pero él no los conoce.

-Porque te juzgo de más.

-Está en su derecho, de verdad no me molesta, es solo que...- ella giró el rostro para verlo- ¿tú crees que te uso, Harry? Porque si es así yo...

-¿Que no me escuchaste?

-Si, pero quizá, luego de defenderme, lo pensaste y...

-Te conozco, Gin. Tú no eres así. Además, si me usas, mejor ser útil ¿no?- le sonrió pero a ella no pareció causarle gracia alguna.

-No estoy bromeando. No quiero que pienses que todo esto que...

-¿Hace falta que peleemos por esto?, sabes perfectamente que de haber creído eso, nunca habría vuelto contigo. Te hubiera ayudado, pero no estaría en esta cama contigo ahora.

-¿Seguro?

-Eres hermosa, pero no soy estúpido. Si me usan no me dejo, Gin. Parece que Ron te confundió más a ti que a mí.

-Es que, si él lo vio así, quizás también lo pensaste tú, y eso de verdad me preocupa.

-Pues despreocúpate.

-¿Puedes prometerme algo?

-Lo intentaré.

-No dejes que esa estupidez te aleje de Ron, te adora.

-Gin, ¿Que clase de amigo hace lo que hizo tu hermano?. No lo sé, me cayó horriblemente mal que dijera lo que dijo e intentara hacérmelo creer.

-Solo intentó ayudarte.

-Si así fuera, me hubiera escuchado, pero estaba tan entretenido tirándote mierda que no se percató que había algo que contar.

-Solo no empeores las cosas con tu indiferencia ¿si?

-Depende de lo que me des a cambio.

-Mi vida es tuya, Harry, no sé que más darte.

-No quiero que sea mía, quiero que sea tuya y me la compartas, nada más- la besó.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5:**_

El morocho se incorporó en la cama, de sopetón. Estaba agitado y confundido. Esta confusión se agudizó al notar que, aún con los ojos abiertos, era incapaz de determinar la forma y textura de ciertos objetos ubicados en la habitación. Se puso los anteojos aún algo mareado. Más confundido estuvo, cuando observó a su lado y observó que la pelirroja, definitivamente, no estaba a su lado. Algo no andaba bien. Nunca le había pasado eso de despertarse agitado la mañana siguiente a haber tenido relaciones con su novia. Generalmente se levantaba el doble de fresco, con los sentidos más agudizados. Esta vez parecía todo mucho más turbio, como si algo, además de su novia, faltara o anduviera mal.

-¿Gin?- alzó la voz esperando oír respuesta desde la planta baja. Se levantó de la cama, y fue solo entonces cuando notó que, en las sábanas color vino, contrastaba una pequeña hoja blanca. La tomó y la leyó.

"Amor, lamento no despertarte o despedirme, pero cuando me desperté era muy temprano y, quizás ni hacía falta hacerlo, ya que voy a visitar a papá. Ron tiene razón, nunca aparecí por allá y, bueno, me fui casi de madrugada así que, supongo que a eso de las diez estaré de vuelta. Te amo".

Harry miró su reloj. Eran las doce. Algo no andaba bien y lo sentía desde que se había despertado. El teléfono sonó. Corrió a atender pero no habló hasta que le hablaron del otro lado.

-¿Harry?- Era Ron.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Está… está internada.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si. No sabemos bien que…- era inservible, Harry había colgado. Se cambió a las apuradas y desapareció.

x-x-x-x-x

-¿Dónde está?- dijo mientras corría en dirección al pelirrojo.

-Ella no puede recibir visitas, el doctor…

-Me importa un cuerno, ¿en dónde está?

-Está internada, Harry.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Qué le pasó?

-No sé- dijo mientras caminaban con gran rapidez, al parecer, en dirección hacia donde estaban el resto de los Weasley, ya sea por Arthur o por Ginny- Por lo que me enteré, visitó a papá mientras él dormía y, a lo mejor fue la impresión o el shock del primer vistazo, pero le bajó la presión, se desmayó. No creímos que fuera nada grave, pero luego el médico le declaró estado de coma.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tiene medio litro de sangre, menos de lo regular, de lo necesario. El médico dijo que a menos que consigan un donante rápido, podría entrar en crisis y…- tragó saliva.

-Pero, ella estaba bien, estos días, ella…

-No sé que fue lo que pasó, la gente no pierde sangre de un día para el otro pero…

-Pero ella estaba recuperándose- pensaba en voz alta.

-¿Recuperándose?, ¿Qué quieres decir?- Harry tragó saliva. Había metido la pata- ¿Tú sabías de esto?- lo miró con cólera.

-Si…- dijo con la cabeza gacha- Hace una semana que está así, pero…

-¿Eres idiota o qué?, ¿Te pareció normal el hecho de que le faltara medio litro de sangre, color en las mejillas, fuerza en los músculos?

-Es mi culpa, yo…

-¡Claro que es tu culpa!. No sé porqué volvieron, pero si la quieres como se supone, lo demuestras muy poco. Si muere, ten el placer de saber que será por tu culpa- le dijo ofuscado y se alejó a consolar a su familia.

Harry lo vio alejarse, contrariado. El shock que esas palabras habían causado en él, en todo su sistema nervioso, era indescriptible. "Será por tu culpa" se repetía. "Ella está en coma y es tu culpa. ¿Qué clase de novio, ex prometido, es tan poco responsable como para dejar a su chica en casa, cuando tendría que ser atendida con urgencia?".

-Harry- la castaña lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Él la miró con gran pesar- Ron no quiso…

-¿Y si tiene razón?

-Tú no eres el culpable, Harry- dijo convencida- Has sido irresponsable, eso es todo.

-Pero por esa irresponsabilidad la llevó a donde está ahora, ¿no me convierte en el culpable?

-La culpa es de las circunstancias, no tuya- lo abrazó- es solo que todos estamos muy shockeados Harry. Suficiente la preocupación que teníamos con Arthur como para que ahora le pase algo a ella. Su padre aún no lo sabe y no va a enterarse, ya sabes, por salud- él asintió- Pero tú no…

-Cariño- la llamó Ron desde los asientos donde los parientes de la pequeña Weasley, se habían puesto de pie- Podemos entrar a verla- ella asintió y le hizo una seña con la mirada, para que pasaran primero ellos.

-Lo único que importa ahora, es que ella esté bien. No te culpes y, por favor…- suspiró- no discutan más, Ron está algo sensible últimamente, pero no por eso…

-Yo ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber de Ron- dijo serio- Voy a admitir que tiene la razón, es mi culpa, ¡no!, no intentes negarlo, tú misma lo crees. Aunque sea inconscientemente es mi culpa. Pero lo que dijo de su hermana… no tiene perdón.

-Hermione- volvió a llamarla.

-Ahora voy Ron, no seas infantil, estoy hablando.

-Tus padres vienen para acá, se enteraron lo de Ginny. Pero si prefieres hablar con la razón de nuestra presencia en este lugar, y a esta hora, tu problema- dijo y se adentró en la habitación donde ella estaba internada.

-¿No se supone…?- comenzó a preguntar Harry, con el rostro algo pálido- ¿No se supone que está internada?, ¿Qué no puede recibir visitas?

-Bueno. Teóricamente no. Pero ella está bajo efectos de medicamento y, dormida. No le hace mal que solo pasemos a verla.

-No supone que esté desnutrida o pálida ¿verdad?

-Es lo más probable, se alimenta vía suero- Harry tenía una notable expresión de terror en los ojos, en el rostro entero.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Dónde está el médico que se encarga de ella?, debo hablar con él.

-Creo que dentro de la habitación.

-¿Podrías llamarlo, Hermione?- Le preguntó, ido en alguna esquina del pasillo- No quiero entrar allí e importunar a toda su familia que tiene en mente pasarme factura por todo lo sucedido.

-Harry ellos no…

-Todos ellos piensan eso, solo que Ron fue el único suficientemente valiente o suficientemente impulsivo para decírmelo- volvió a posar la mirada en sus ojos color miel- lo veo en sus miradas, Herms. Está ahí. Esa mirada, esa mezcla de compasión, de decepción, incluso de venganza.

-¿Qué dices Harry?

-Está en la mirada de tu novio- afirmó- No escaparé de esto si ellos me creen culpable, solo pido que entres y hagas salir a ese médico para aclarar algunas cosas. Hoy no tengo ganas de pelear con tu familia, ni con la de Ron- ella no dijo más nada. Afirmó y se perdió tras la puerta de la habitación número 203.

Harry se quedó unos segundos pensando en la verdadera razón por la cual precisaba del médico de su novia. No tenía muy en claro que era lo que quería preguntarle, ni mucho menos quería preguntarle como se encontraba. Sabía perfectamente que estaba al borde de la agonía, pero que se lo dijeran… no, no estaba seguro de poder con ello. "¿A que le temes?" le preguntó su voz interna. De nada servía replanteárselo, él sabía a que temerle y a que no, y la testarudez de los Weasley era una de aquellas cosas, sobre todo en temas como estos.

El médico salió con cierta sorpresa plasmada en su rostro. Se dirigió hacia el morocho y se detuvo frente a él.

-¿Señor Potter?- le sonrió.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6:**_

-¿es usted el médico encargado de mi novia?

-El mismo. El doctor Travis, pero dígame John- extendió su mano para que el morocho la estrechara dos segundos más tarde.

-Un gusto John, dígame Harry. ¿Cómo está ella? ¿es muy grave? ¿va a reponerse?

-Tranquilo- apoyó su mano en el hombro derecho del morocho y le indicó que diera unos pasos por el hospital con él y así hablar más tranquilos- Ella se encuentra muy grave, le falta la mitad de la cantidad esencial de sangre para el organismo. No es normal. En un principio pensé que quizás había sufrido alguna contusión que le hiciera perder gran cantidad de ella, pero no encontré ni una sola cicatriz en todo su cuerpo, a excepción de una- lo miró de lleno a los ojos y detuvo el paso- Como sabrá no tuvimos mucho tiempo de analizar con detenimiento, su familia entorpece bastante el proceso, pero es indiscutible una cosa- hizo silencio.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es doctor?

-El hecho de que tenga como única cicatriz, un pinchazo en su brazo, nos hace suponer que tuvo una abusadora extracción de sangre. Dígame si usted estaba al tanto de ello, porque en caso contrario, solemos recibir pacientes que fueron drogados y explotados por contrabandistas de sangre.

-No, no es eso- respondió con una increíble sensación de culpa- mi novia y yo estábamos al tanto de esa torpe extracción. ¿Existe algún tipo de política de privacidad entre paciente y doctor, o familiar y doctor?

-Puede convenirse, ¿por qué?

-Porque lo que voy a revelarle no puede salir de su propio conocimiento. Mi novia quiere mantenerlo en secreto y yo la apoyo en su decisión.

-De estar enterada la paciente, no hay inconveniente.

-Ella está al tanto, de hecho, ella me informó a mí de ello, hace como una semana.

-Pues confíe plenamente en que su familia no tiene porqué enterarse.

-No sé si usted es el mismo doctor que atiene a mi suegro.

-El mismo también.

-Pues entonces sabrá las complicaciones que tuvo la familia entera para conseguir el dinero- él afirmó- pues ella por cuestiones personales no poseía el dinero que le tocaba aportar y no tenía bienes para conseguirlo, por lo que decidió hacer una venta mayorista de su sangre. Al parecer fue a varios doctores diferentes porque ninguno quiso extraerle más de lo que le permitía su profesionalismo.

-Es entendible, no pondrían en riesgo su salud.

-Ellos no, pero ella si. Medio litro de su sangre vendió. Aparece en su ficha médica la transacción si no me cree.

-Descuide.

-Cuando ella me lo dijo, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue internarla pero ella se negó ya que si su familia se enteraba, bueno, sería otra complicación. Por lo que se quedó conmigo, intenté hacerme cargo lo mejor posible pero…- agachó la cabeza- Por favor dígame que se pondrá bien- John suspiró y volvió a caminar de regreso al cuarto.

-No lo sé, tendrá que progresar constantemente para que pueda sacársela del estado de coma. En estos casos es pura y exclusivamente voluntad del paciente. De él depende su recuperación o recaída permanente.

-Quiere decir que…

-…que ese es uno de los motivos por los que no dejamos entrar a los familiares ni ajenos. Podrían sin desearlo, decir alguna cosa que perturbe al paciente y este decaería notablemente.

-Pero también podría ayudar, ¿o no?

-Es poco probable que los que entren tengan palabras de aliento. La mayoría le ruegan que se recupere o le dará disgusto a alguien y cosas como esas. Presionar al paciente nunca ayuda.

-Y ¿por qué dejó entrar esta vez?

-Pues tienen dos familiares internados, algún consuelo hay que darles, de todos modos, es hora de que salgan.

-Otra cosa doctor.

-¿si?

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que le ha dicho a su familia, sobre su situación?

-Pues, lo que le comuniqué a sus familiares es muy similar a lo que le confesé a usted. Pero la verdad es otra. No es solo eso.

-¿Qué más hay?

-Su cuerpo sufrió un ataque de estrés importante, que seguramente ella no notó- él negó con la cabeza- la mitad de los desmayos y mareos de los que seguro tuvo, se han debido no solo a su falta de líquidos y nutrientes, sino también a ese estrés acumulado. ¿Aconteció algo importante?

-Si. Ella y yo estábamos distanciados. Volvimos tras aclarar un par de cosas, quizás eso fue.

-Sumado a su propio problema y el de su padre.

-Exacto.

-Bien. No puedo darle ningún diagnóstico. Como le he dicho depende de ella ahora.

-Es una mujer fuerte.

-Pero no depende solo de eso. Su sistema inmunológico es casi nulo, cualquier tipo de enfermedad, por mínima, puede ser letal. Yo, yo mismo preferiría que no la visitaran más que una persona por ves y diez minutos- Harry afirmó.

-Gracias doctor. Por último, ¿podría dejarle mi número esperando que me comente su estado a diario? Yo no sé cuanto soporte verla así y, soy la última persona que su familia desea ver. ¿Podría contar con que usted me entere?

-Sin duda- tomó el pequeño papel que el morocho le otorgó.

-Gracias- estrechó su mano y se fue.

----

Llegó a su casa y bastó tan solo con abrir la puerta para oler su perfume, pegado en las paredes, aturdir sus sentidos, pudriendo poco a poco su corazón de nostalgia. Miró cada rincón con recelo, como aquella vez que ella había huido de su vida por una cuestión completamente diferente. Cuanto anhelaba ahora ser abandonado por ella, que aunque lo odiara, sabría que estaba bien en otro lado, en vez de ser abandonado por cuestiones de fuerza mayor, encontrándose sola en aquella sala de hospital. Suspiró. Cuan duro sería ese día consigo mismo. Ese día y todo el resto de su vida. La culpa lo carcomía de una manera que jamás había esperado. Las palabras de Ron aturdían con extremada obstinación, su cerebro; _"__Si muere, ten el placer de saber que será por tu culpa... Si muere... Si muere…"_. ¿Cómo imaginarse la vida sin ella?. No había vida sin ella. Difícilmente había sobrevivido esos cuatro meses sin ella a su lado, pero estaba viva. ¿Cómo soportaría pensar que ella se perdería para siempre?.

Su celular sonó. Lo miró, era Hermione. Respiró hondo y, como si no hubiera otra salida, cortó. Dio una vuelta más, con la vista, a la casa y, dejando la vida en él, suspiró. Subió las escaleras completamente desganado. Aún sabiendo que no podría dormir ni aunque lo necesitara, tomó un pequeño sedante y se acostó en aquella desgraciada cama, tan plegada de recuerdos. En efecto, logró dormir, y mucho más de la cuenta. Seguía tan desahuciado como cuando se había recostado, pero ahora tenía un poco más de energía. Tomó uno de sus bolsos pre-armados para cualquier emergencia. Agarró un par de cosas más de valor, y volvió a bajar la escalera. Sin mirar atrás, salió de la casa y la cerró con llave como quien se ausencia dos minutos de su hogar, y se encaminó al hospital en plena madrugada.

---

Avanzó por el hall sin cruzarse con nadie conocido. Fue directamente a su habitación y se adentró con cautela por si había alguien dentro, pero al parecer, el doctor había prohibido más visitas por ese día. Cerró la puerta y, entregó su corazón al desasosiego al verla allí acostada, inconsciente y necesitando de un aparato para respirar y de una aguja para alimentarse. Estaba más desnutrida de lo que la recordaba y solo hacían dos días de la última vez que la vio, que la sintió. Definitivamente la pasión que sentía por ella, el amor posesivo y su obsesividad para con ella, lo habían segado completamente de la salud con la que contaba la pelirroja. Había sido demasiado egoísta como para notar lo mal que lo estaba pasando, la falta que le hacía un buen médico y no solo su compañía ni sus besos.

-Dios, Gin…- fue todo lo que dejó salir de sus labios en casi un suspiro.

Tomó su pequeña mano y la acarició suavemente, como temiendo que debajo de ella, sus huesos se quebraran. Siempre le había parecido frágil a la vista, pero su carácter se había encargado de demostrarle lo contrario. Y ahora, ahora no había nada allí que demostrara su fuerza, su testarudez. Nada. Solo un par de ruidos de lo que parecía una reproducción de sus latidos en los monitores de aquellos aparatos cuya función desconocía.

-No voy a decirte cuales son mis planes- comenzó pausadamente a hablarle, en un susurro- no lo entenderías y, sería peor para tu salud. Solo vine a recordarte lo mucho que te amo, lo cerca que me siento de ti- se inclinó sobre ella, mientras acomodaba su pelo detrás de su oreja- estos días a tu lado fueron maravillosos- le sonrió esperando que los destellos de su corazón que en esa sonrisa se dejaban ver, los captara aún con los ojos cerrados- Aún estoy esperándote en casa. Esperando que mudes tus cosas, o… mejor dicho, que vengas a habitarla nuevamente. Nuestra vida juntos, Gin, recién está por comenzar, ¿sabes?- le decía aún con la sonrisa sincera en su rostro, pero con los lagrimales bastante irritados. Quería trasmitirle toda la paz que fuera capaz de brindarle. Ni una sola de sus preocupaciones mencionaría. Sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer para incitarla a que se mejore- Pensé en comprar otra casa, empezar de cero en otro lugar más hermoso, otro lugar que te merezca más. Con un jardín más amplio, un porche a lo largo de la entrada con varios tipos de asientos en donde puedas hacer tus diseños e inspirarte con lo mejor de la vida. También pensé que me encantaría tener una hija con tu nombre, con tus mismos ojos, con tu pelo y tu carácter. Pensé en un lugar perfecto para nuestras vacaciones perfectas, uno de esos lugares que adoras tú, con una vista imponente y la armonía mejor equilibrada- La voz comenzaba a quebrársele de a poco. Aclaró la garganta y prosiguió- Claro que tú no tendrías que preocuparte por nada, correría todo por mi cuenta. Tú encárgate de salir sana de toda esta locura, y yo te entrego la mejor de las vidas. Tú vuelve a sonreírme y te regalo el mundo, los días, las estrellas. Vuelve en ti y seré tu eterno esclavo, uno que siempre estará atento a tus antojos y deseos, ¿si?- miró su reloj- Ya se me hace tarde- resopló- Solo pasé para que supieras de mi boca, que todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa. Tú esfuérzate que yo me encargaré de la mejor de las recompensas. Y aunque en los próximos días no venga a visitarte seguido, nunca te olvides de esto que te dije y, de que eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Que sin ti, yo nada sería- Se acercó más a ella, y depositó un pequeño beso- Nunca te olvides de mí, ni de todo lo que significas en mi vida- volvió a besarla- te amo- dijo sin más y se levantó. Se detuvo en seco- casi lo olvidaba- volteó nuevamente a ella. Tomó de su bolsillo una llave y se la colocó en la palma de la mano, cerrándosela luego- Cuando te sientas mejor, ve a casa y espérame allí que volveré por ti- dejó un último beso en su frente, y tomando su bolso, se retiró de la habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7:**_

***TRES MESES DESPUÉS***

-Te pondrás bien pa. Antes de lo que imaginas. ¡Mira yo que rápido me curé!- Le dijo mientras le cambiaba las flores, ya marchitas, del florero, por unas bien erguidas y coloridas.

-Claro que si. De hecho, ya estoy bastante mejor.

-Pues no se te nota, tu rostro… ¿te pasa algo?

-No…

-Dímelo- se sentó a su lado, en la cama.

-Nada, preciosa. Todo está bien.

-Sé que es por mí. No te preocupes, ya se solucionará.

-No pierdo la fé, pero mientras tanto, no te veo como antes. No te puebla una sonrisa hace meses.

-Es solo momentáneo, lo prometo.

-Si, lo que dure en que él…

-Pa… Ya está, en serio- sonrió forzadamente, pero ocultándolo muy bien.

-De acuerdo. Ve a casa ahora, yo saldré mañana y… entonces hablaremos- ella depositó un beso en su frente.

-No te preocupes por ello. Nos vemos mañana. Te amo- dijo y salió del cuarto del hospital.

En realidad, no estaba tan bien como le había perjurado a su padre. Las cosas, hacía rato, no estaban bien. Él había marchado durante su estado de coma, a otro país, a hacer no sabía que cosa para no tenía idea quién. Suspiró.

Al llegar a la madriguera, toda su familia la recibió con los brazos abiertos, felices de su regreso y su recuperación temprana. El doctor no había dado muchas ilusiones a nadie y, al fin y al cabo, ella ya estaba curada. Se abrazó a todos, esperando encontrar a alguien en particular entre la gente de su familia, pero no estaba allí tampoco. Luego de la recepción, se sentaron a disfrutar de un almuerzo en familia, como hacía tiempo no tenían en la madriguera. Molly se levantó de su asiento, tras terminar, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Lo siento niños- dijo con una gran sonrisa- disfruten tranquilos que yo… debo irme. Iré a visitar a su padre y… quizás me quede con él hasta mañana, cuando lo traiga de vuelta a casa- dijo notablemente feliz y esperanzada. Sin más interludios, se fue.

La tarde se avecinó sin aviso. Era casi de noche cuando se encontraron compartiendo una merienda saludable y alegre. La pelirroja sintió cierto desconcierto al nadie mencionar a Harry en toda la conversación. Decidió que de sufrir la soledad de su compañía, lo haría sola.

-Chicos… Me iré a dormir un par de horas. Gracias por todo- Sonrió a los anfitriones de la fiesta, sus hermanos, y a la que la había acompañado a lo largo de ella, Hermione. Sin otras palabras, subió las escaleras y se perdió tras la puerta de su cuarto. Todos y cada uno de los presentes se miraron significativamente.

-Déjenmelo a mí- anunció Ron, poniéndose de pie- Yo lo haré…

-No vayas a decirle el "te lo dije" que tanto te estas guardando, Ron…- lo previno su novia.

-Tengo razón ¿o no tengo razón? De todos modos. Es mi hermana, está mal, no voy a meter el dedo en la llaga.

-Si no te las ves conmigo- lo amenazó sin problema.

Se recostó en su cama, reconociendo que no dormiría un solo segundo, por el simple hecho de que estaba cansada de tanto estar acostada. Tres meses de cama no era chiste para nadie. Pero si tenía que lamentarse la ausencia de su amor, no lo haría en público. Tocaron la puerta.

-Pasa.

-Ginny, soy yo.

-Si.

-Ginny, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar- ella sonrió con ironía.

-¿No hablamos suficiente abajo?

-No, esto es algo serio.

-De acuerdo, te escucho.

-Se trata de Harry- En su rostro se reflejó toda la preocupación que había acumulado su corazón. Parecía petrificada.

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Está bien? ¿Le han hecho algo?

-Ciertamente, no lo sé.

-¿Qué?

-No lo sé, Ginny. Él simplemente desapareció.

-¡¿Cómo que desapareció?!- saltó de la cama- ¿Y que hacemos aquí? ¡Hay que buscarlo!

-No, no desapareció en ese sentido. No sé como está porque nunca más volvió a cruzarse con nosotros. Él… no volvió a mostrarse después de aquel día en que te internaron.

-Oh…- se relajó- Era eso…

-¿Cómo…? ¿Lo sabías?

-Mamá me ha dicho todo. Él tuvo que viajar para ver a no sé quien.

-No Ginny.

-Si, mamá me…

-No, es que eso es lo que decidimos decirte para que no recayeras. Ahora que estas bien, y fuera de peligro, tengo que confesarte que la verdad es otra.

-¿Qué?

-Él fue una vez, el día que te internaron, y ni siquiera entró al cuarto. Simplemente se fue. Nunca volvió. No se interesó por ti o por cómo evolucionabas.

-No puede…

-Lo siento, Ginny.

-Quizás ustedes no lo vieron, quizás iba en otros horarios.

-Estuvimos turnándonos para no dejarte sola nunca. Y, de todos modos, el último mes, cuando ya estuviste más consiente… tú tampoco lo viste aparecer. Él se fue.

-No, no puede ser.

-Ginny, no voy a intentar convencerte, solo… no esperes que vuelva- se levantó para irse- ¡Ah!, otra cosa- se volteó- mamá encontró esto en tu mano pero creyó que ibas a perderlo- sacó de su bolsillo una llave pequeña, como de candado, y se la entregó.

-Pero… Ron, esto es la llave de la casa de Harry.

-No, Ginny, es la llave de tu casa.

-La reconozco, él debe estar allí, ¿entiendes?, esperando que vaya a buscarlo.

-No te molestes. Hemos pasado nosotros ya, fuimos a buscarte algo de ropa. Él no está. Ni tampoco sus cosas importantes. Él vació la casa de lo más relevante y… se marchó- dijo angustiado- Ahora es tu casa- Cruzó la puerta y se perdió en el pasillo.

Su mirada, al igual que sus pensamientos, quedó enfocada en la salida y en aquello que su hermano, crudamente, le confesó. ¿Podría ser realmente eso, lo ocurrido? ¿Sería Harry, capaz de abandonarla cuando ella más lo necesitó? ¿Sería capaz de olvidarse de todo lo que se amaban, o al menos, de lo que él había dicho amarla? No supo más que desahogarse en llantos, aquella tarde. No vio otra solución posible entonces. No vio salida al asunto ni esa tarde ni aquella noche, ni siquiera llegó el consuelo con la nueva mañana. Parecía que aquel estado de ánimo taciturno y mediocre, no la abandonaría ni aquella semana, ni el mes siguiente.

Suspiró al sentirse extremadamente vegetativa, como lo hacía entonces. Se quitó las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo y se levantó para mirarse en el espejo. Estaba completamente demacrada. Le dolió entender que, con el tiempo, sería peor. Si así se veía el primer día, ¿Qué le quedaba para el resto de las desilusiones que no tuvieran que ver con el morocho? ¿Qué le quedaba para el resto de su ausencia?. Golpearon su puerta. Ella se colocó unos clips en el pelo, se restregó un poco los ojos y abrió la puerta.

-Ginny- dijo con gran pesar- mira como…

-Pasa…- cerró la puerta y se sentó en su mullido colchón.

-Ginny tenemos que hablar…- se sentó, la castaña, a su lado- Esto no está nada bien.

-¿Te parece?- dijo retóricamente, cargada de ironía- ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de…?

-Harry es algo complejo, ya lo conoces.

-Al parecer no.

-No creas todo lo que oyes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que tu hermano está muy molesto, su visión no es muy objetiva.

-Entonces, ¿él si me fue a ver? ¿Él si se preocupó por mí, Herms?- la miró con un impresionante y espontáneo destello en sus ojos.

-No. No, eso si es correcto. Es decir, que yo sepa, él no ha intentado localizarte ni… bueno.

-Pero, ¿entonces él tiene una excusa para ello?

-No, al menos no que yo sepa.

-Entonces, ¿volverá?

-Eso no lo sé.

-¿qué es lo objetivo no dicho por Ron, entonces?- se alteró.

-En general, no es muy grave si lo piensas- tragó saliva- es decir, él se presentó el día que te internaron, tu hermano lo acusó de asesino y… ¡Dios, Ginny!, tendrías que haber visto su rostro. Es lógico que Harry se sintiera un estorbo, desubicado, incluso culpable, tú sabes como es él. No lo culpo si luego de esa injusta acusación, él prefiriera desaparecer por un tiempo. Poniéndome en su lugar, seguro decidió cortar por lo sano, no verte mientras estuvieras mal y tu familia estuviera preocupada y alterada por ello.

-No es excusa. Si él me amara no tendría que importarle lo que Ron dice, él sabe que las cosas no son como él dijo. Harry solo me obedecía a mí cuando ocultó ciertas cosas, no por eso es un asesino.

-Ginny, convengamos que tú no estabas nada conciente para negarle las palabras de Ron en ese momento. Ni yo supe qué hacer entonces- Respiró hondo- Estaba asustadísimo. No entró al cuarto por miedo a no verte bien, y de hecho no lo estabas. No entró por miedo a perder la fé y creer que no lo soportarías.

-Y ¿Ahora qué...? Estoy bien ¿no?, podría aparecer por aquí si fuera como tú dices. La verdad, deseo inmensamente que vuelva, pero no veo la posibilidad de que ello suceda.

-Solo vine para que no te quedaras con las rencorosas palabras de tu hermano. No lo tomes a mal ni lo culpes, el pobre hace todo lo que cree correcto para ayudarte, para verte bien. Pero a veces, sus propios pensamientos y creencias, se interponen y, hacen desastre.

Las palabras de la castaña sin duda habían dejado abierta la puerta de una nueva posibilidad, no obstante, ella no se encontraba con las fuerzas suficientes como para seguir creyendo aquella idea, posible. Es decir, podría seguir soñando por años, que él volvería, pero a la hora de la desilusión, sin duda no lo aguantaría, y con su hermano cerca, diciéndole todos los días que su regreso no se produciría, aquella desilusión no tardaría en absorber su energía por completo.

-Mejor olvidarse del tema- se dijo aplicando todas sus fuerzas en que aquello si funcionara.

No tardó ni una semana en dejar la madriguera. No soportaba el hecho de que cada vez que se cruzara con alguien, y su cara no expresara una inmensa felicidad, le preguntaran por ella y sus sentimientos, o le recordaran que él no valía sus llantos, y todas esas cosas que suelen decir para levantar el ánimo, pero que no sirven más que para retomar el tema en el fuero interno.

-Pa, voy a estar bien, en serio…

-No quiero que estés sola. No me gusta que vivas sola y menos en su casa.

-Ahora es mía ¿recuerdas?

-No importa. Será difícil, créeme. Una casa compartida no se ve igual a la hora de habitarla sola, y menos si tiene recuerdos. No quiero verte decaída y…

-Descuida- le sonrió enormemente, inventando la felicidad en su rostro- soy fuerte. El primer impacto ya pasó. Además no quiero ser estorbo aquí y no quiero volver unos cuantos pasos atrás. Ya pasé la etapa de mi independización, y no quisiera volver a sentirme esclava de mis responsabilidades adolescentes, ¿si?. Estaré bien, lo prometo.

-Pero... aún es pronto.

-Déjame decidirlo a mí ¿si?. Si es tétrico, puedo volver, siempre puedo volver con ustedes papi. Voy a arreglarme bien, pierde cuidado- lo abrazó- Te quiero. Voy a extrañarte ¿sabes?. Pero nos llamamos- le sonrió.

Suspiró. Giró la llave que pareció hacer contacto con la cerradura. La puerta quedó desrabada y ella la empujó suavemente mientras se adentraba con los ojos cerrados, esperando que, al abrirlos, él la esperara con una sorprendente fiesta o, al menos con su presencia. Abrió los ojos de apoco, mientas que con su espalda cerraba la puerta, tras de sí. Unos segundos de suspenso, y luego…

Nada.

Suspiró nuevamente y le echó el cerrojo a la puerta nuevamente. Era evidente la desilusión causada por su propia estupidez interna. ¿Volver? Casi se rió de sí misma al pensar en ello. No le sorprendía, después de todo, Harry se merecía cosas mejores que la mísera felicidad que ella pudiera darle.

Dejó las llaves tiradas sobre la mesita donde solía colocarlas él, prolijamente. Jamás se acostumbraría a aquella casa así de vacía. Subió las escaleras apesadumbrada, dejó su bolso tirado en una esquina de la habitación, sobre la silla en la cual él solía doblar y dejar su ropa acomodadamente para ser guardada al día siguiente. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se dejó dormir.

Aquella semana no fue fácil. Sola y con el corazón destruido, no eran buenas combinaciones para nada. Pero intentó superarlo. Ya había estado cuatro meses sin él hacía tiempo y… quizás hubiera sido mejor nunca volver juntos pero, ahora solo le quedaba recordar aquellos tiempos de soledad y añoranza. Hubiera preferido aún odiarlo, pero no, no podía.

-No puedes estar todo el día durmiendo, o tirada, como un potus… tienes una vida, una familia. Él se pierde todo eso si no lo quiere, es tu deber disfrutar de ello- se dijo, harta de su estado vegetativo.

Fue consiente de que no lograría nada así y, aunque no tuviera la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para olvidarlo o no sufrir por ello, tiene suficiente energía para enfocarla en otras cosas. Se levantó con la única idea de darle un cambio a aquella casa. Solo en su ausencia se había percatado de lo oscura que era la casa y, era hora de darle un toque más hogareño. Ella era diseñadora y, se especializaba en cambios de looks. Perfectamente podría con la casa, y si aquello luego la inspiraba para crear modelos nuevos, entonces sería una perfecta manera de sopesar el tiempo sola.

Un día de los de aquella semana, lo utilizó para salir a su anterior estudio y presentar los nuevos modelos que había creado tres meses atrás, gracias a la ayuda tácita del morocho y el regreso a su vida. Algo en ella le había dicho que arriesgara los últimos recuerdos de felicidad que le quedaban (que eran esos dibujos) y quizás ganara algo a cambio de lo que ahora sufría. La felicidad no le cupió en el cuerpo cuando su anterior jefe le dijo que no podría retomar su anterior trabajo ya que no se encontraba a su altura. Él le ofreció un cargo mucho mayor, en el cual tendría oficina propia y gente a su cargo para hacer que sus diseños pasaran, del papel a la tela. Y por aquellos pocos diseños nuevos, recibió un adelanto bastante ostentoso que no conllevaba ni la mitad de lo que sería su sueldo cada mes si aceptaba el nuevo puesto. No dejó pasar más sonrisas ni agradecimientos. Lo aceptó con la promesa de empezar el próximo lunes, ya que necesitaba tiempo para asumir la idea. Cerraron el trato tras estrechar sus manos.

Con aquel adelanto, o más bien con un cuarto de él, compró los materiales necesarios para iluminar la casa. Unos retazos de tela de colores llamativos, lámparas, música nueva y movida, velas de colores, sahumerios y un par de plantas de hermosos colores y texturas. Sonrió satisfecha y renovada.

Entre pitos y flautas, cortinas y lámparas logró, en aquella semana, cambiar todo el lúgubre color ocre y amarronado de la casa, por uno un morado más vivaz y diversas tonalidades de verdes, desde el oliva hasta el pastel. Sábado por la tarde, tarea finalizada, la sonrisa no podía ser mayor en su rostro. O si, pero prefería no pensar en ello.

Aún cuando los colores hubieren cambiado, los recuerdos estaban allí, en cada esquina y escalón, en cada habitación y mueble. Pronto observó como, aquello que la había mantenido ocupada durante una semana, ahora no servía para nada, ya que su rostro volvió a poblarse por aquella decepcionada facción. No podía ser ocultado de ninguna manera. Ni con decoración, ni con nuevo trabajo. De todas maneras, solo le quedaba aquel pequeño fin de semana para estar decaída el día entero. Solo aquellos dos insignificantes días, cuarenta y ocho inmundas horas, tan solo dos mil ochocientos ochenta minutos, si se lo pensaba, ciento setenta y dos mil ochocientos segundos no era tanto. Y si sus padres la visitaban, tendría como coartada, la aparente salud de la casa y su nueva estética, eso los dejaría tranquilos si su propio rostro no lo hacía. Y podría escapar de sus propios pensamientos de lunes a viernes de ocho de la mañana a seis de la tarde, incluso algunas horas extras también. El resto de su tiempo podría dedicarlo a lo que deseara, y si parte de ese deseo era sufrir por un amor no correspondido, pues así sería, pero al menos no tiempo completo.

Como se había permitido, tomó uno de los potes de helado de chocolate casi vacíos y uno de dulce de leche sin abrir, y se dirigió a su cuarto, en la planta superior, para ver la tele todo el día, sumirse en el helado, y en la depresión que, desde ese día, sería la orden de todos los días.

Tras acabar el pote, y medio del otro, tras cambiar veinte veces de canal porque todas las películas eran de romance y final feliz, y tras taparse con una manta, se durmió entre lágrimas, sollozos, y restos de helado.

Entró y, al instante, se arrepintió de ser culpable, de su cobardía, incluso de existir. Verla en aquel estado maníaco depresivo, acostada en la cama (si así podía decírsele) con el pelo hecho una maraña, sus ojos con bolsas y marcas de haber sido restregados, sus mejillas pegajosas por las lágrimas y el cuarto dado vuelta como por histeria, le rompía el corazón. Suspiró y avanzó inseguro a su lado. Se sentó al costado de la cama, a la altura de su rostro venido a menos, causa del maquillaje corrido y los restos de helado en sus mejillas. Aún así y todo, era la mujer más hermosa a sus ojos. Sonrió con tristeza.

Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto del baño, abrió el grifo de la enorme bañera (estilo jacuzzi), y volvió al lado de la pelirroja. Extendió la mano y con su dedo del medio y recorrió su pequeña nariz, desde el hueco donde se forma, en la frente, bajando por su pequeño tabique, hasta llegar a la pequeña punta. Repitió la caricia unas tres veces sin recibir reacción. A la cuarta ella, fastidiada en sueños, se alejó. El morocho sonrió y volvió al juego. Sus ojos color chocolate se dejaron ver poco a poco, con clara pesadumbre producto de una mala noche. No tenía otra expresión alguna en el rostro. Solo lo miraba fijamente.

-Hola hermosa- dijo en susurro con melancolía- volví- ella lo miró confundida al principio, más luego se abalanzó a sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dejó caer un par de lágrimas que, aparentemente no resultó difícil dejar ir, dado a la fluidez que tenían la noche anterior.

-Lo siento, no debí demorarme tanto… ¡te extrañé horrores!- la besó como si nunca se hubiera ausentado esos, casi, cuatro meses.

-Sabía que volverías- dijo más para sí- bueno no lo sabía, lo quería creer. No serías capaz de dejarme, claro que no.

-Jamás podría dejarte, hermosa. Yo no tengo sentido sin ti, es tan simple como eso- le susurraba aún pegado a su cuerpo. Aquel abrazo parecía indestructible.

-Pues me alegra que sea igual para los dos- lo separó para verlo a los ojos- tienes una gran excusa ¿no?. Dime por favor que tienes una gran excusa, que no me equivoqué en no odiarte por abandonarme. Dime que todo este tiempo creí en ti porque mi instinto me lo decía y no se equivocaba- le rogó como un favor personal, clavando sus ojos color café en los suyos jade.

Harry suspiró alejando la mirada, algo avergonzado. Millones de ideas poblaron su mente, entonces. ¿Excusas?, de esas podría inventar un centenar, pero… la verdad era una sola y no era excusa alguna para dejarla pasar por todo lo que, sabía que había debido pasar. No, claro que no era excusa, él era un cobarde y ella, demasiado buena para perdonarlo aunque no lo mereciera.

Sus ojos continuaron cuestionándolo, con un pequeño destello de esperanza, mientras los suyos solo vagaban por las esquinas del cuarto buscando, quizás, una palabra adecuada, una sola. Pero solo se le ocurría la verdad, las idioteces que hicieron que él la abandonara ante aquel suceso.

-Bueno…- comenzó- excusa, lo que se llama excusa, no. Es más bien una…debilidad.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que fui un idiota- dejó salir el aire retenido, por su boca. Clavó sus ojos en ella- La verdad es una sola y… no tiene perdón.

-Dila ya, Harry- lo miró preocupada- no me alteres así, no quiero que…

-No creo que te altere, más bien va a decepcionarte.

-Venga, ¿Qué?

-La verdad es tan sencilla como que… fui un cobarde- agachó la cabeza y, con ella, la mirada.

-Un… ¿cobarde?, umm, no entiendo.

-No me quedé por ti, por cobarde. No soporté la idea de ser el culpable de tu estado de coma y…

-Tú no…

-Deja que termine, por favor- suplicó y ella lo concedió con el silencio- No soporté la idea de ser culpable de tu estado de coma y de tu futuro tan incierto- el morocho ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado, negando un propio pensamiento- tendrías que haberte visto, Gin. Tu rostro, tu… tu cuerpo pálido, parecía inerte y… entré en pánico. Es decir, en un principio no quise entrar a verte por el simple hecho de saber que yo sería tu asesino propio y el culpable de mi próxima agonía. No quise entrar por miedo a que tu rostro, aún callado, me culpara con los ojos cerrados. No quise entrar por no confirmar lo que tu familia me había dicho. Había sido egoísta encerrarte para mí, aquí, cuando algo en ti estaba completamente mal. Ron tiene razón, yo…- tomó una gran bocanada de aire y exhaló profundamente- La única verdad aquí es que fui demasiado cobarde como para entrar a la habitación y hacerme cargo de mi error.

-Entonces…- agachó ella, ahora, la vista- tú te fuiste sin avisar a nadie, desapareciste y… te importé un bledo todo este tiempo- concluyó.

-¡No!- respondió con rapidez- No, jamás digas ni pienses eso, ¿si?.

-Es la conclusión que saco de todo esto, Harry. Pero, está bien, es decir, estabas en todo tu derecho.

-Aún no he terminado, ¿sabes?

-Pero no tienes que explicarme nada, en serio- dijo mirándolo y haciéndole ver que de verdad no importaba todo eso.

-¿De verdad me perdonarías aún sabiendo que no estuve contigo cuando más me necesitabas?

-Es que no tiene sentido, todo eso ya pasó. Estas conmigo ahora y, la verdad es que, por mi estado actual- se miró el pelo y lo desordenado del cuarto- yo diría que ahora es cuando más te necesito, y aquí estas. Hubiera sido en vano. Mi familia estuvo esos tres meses allí y no me percaté hasta el tercero. No… no tiene sentido, en serio- se estiró para besarlo.

-¿Por qué eres tan genial cuando no merezco ni un suspiro tuyo?

-No exageres.

-Te lo digo en serio. Estaba resignado a venir y ser dejado, me lo merezco, y tú, en vez de eso, me recibes como si hubiera sido un héroe. No es justo todo esto, Ginny. No es justo para ti contentarte con tan poco, yo…

-Calla. Eso lo decido yo.

-No, eso lo deciden las circunstancias y hoy, igual que siempre, están en mi contra.

-Deja de pavadas, ¿no ves que estoy feliz de estar contigo de nuevo?

-Ese es el punto. Yo siempre arruino todo y tú siempre estás con una excelente predisposición a perdonarme todo y…- lo calló con un beso. Él se dejó callar varios minutos. Lo separó y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y apoyó su frente en la de él.

-Calla ya, por favor- lo miró a los ojos- Me hace sentir mal que nos compares. Esto que sentimos, no se compara, nunca se comparará- él suspiró. No quería discutir más con ella sobre el tema, pero quería terminar de explicarle.

-Sé que tienes razón pero…

-…nada.

-¿Puedo terminar de explicarte?

-No, no tiene sentido.

-De verdad, necesito decírtelo todo, para sentirme un poco mejor.

-¿Va a hacerte sentir mejor?

-Si.

-Me lo prometes ¿no?, porque si luego de contarme te pones…

-Lo prometo- ella sonrió y lo liberó de sus manos.

-De acuerdo, te escucho.

-Bien, lo que aún no te dije es que… si, me había ido del hospital para venir aquí y buscar mis pertenencias, pero no sin antes hablar con el médico encargado de tu estado. Él me contó como era la situación, o mejor dicho, lo grave de ella. Entré en pánico. Sabía que no podría apoyarte en cuerpo, estando presente contigo, y menos con tu familia allí, me odiarían, pero si podría estar en alma- ella sonrió- por lo que le pedí al doctor, personalmente, que me llamara a diario y me dijera tu estado. No pasó un día sin que supiera de ti. Si él no me llamaba, porque seguías igual, lo llamaba yo solo para que me lo dijera nuevamente y estar completamente seguro de que no te había matado mi estupidez- aguardó unos segundos. Inspiró hondo un par de veces- Tampoco sabes que, te fui a visitar una vez, aunque fue una sola- la cara pecosa se le iluminó en un segundo.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. Esa noche, antes de partir, cuando tu familia se había desperdigado por el hospital para cenar. Intenté sobreponerme antes de que fuera tarde y viajara lejos. Pero cuando entré y te vi… el corazón se me hizo añicos. De haber estado consiento lo habrías sentido quebrarse. Ahora creo que hubiera sido mejor sobreponerme todo este tiempo y jamás abandonarte. Pero lo intenté, Gin, lo intenté y no pude. Esa noche te hice un montón de promesas que cumpliría si tú mejorabas, y te dejé la llave de casa para que, cuando estuvieras, volvieras y, pudiera encontrarte aquí- el rostro del morocho volvió a cubrirse del manto vulnerable de la tristeza- solo que no esperaba encontrarte así de mal. No pensé que tardaría tanto en volver. Es que no pude ubicar al doctor. La última que me quedó fue llamar a Ron, haciéndome pasar por el mismo doctor, y preguntar por tu estado. Cuando me dijo que estabas mejor, que ya te habías mudado a tu casa, me apresuré a volver. Lo siento- Ginny hacía rato se había tildado en sus ojos, al parecer, recordando una parte en esencial, de su relato.

-Tú… ¿tú fuiste el que dijo que me daría la vida a cambio de que me mejorara?- él asintió asombrado- Soy consiente de ello. Escuché todo ese día. De hecho, escuché todo lo que se habló esa semana para ver si volvía a oír esa voz, que era la tuya y no la reconocí. Pero no la volví a oír y… simplemente dejé de prestar atención. Fuiste tú- repitió- ¿Cómo no te reconocí?, estuve tan confundida esos primeros días. Entonces, es por ti que estoy ahora aquí.

-¿Qué?, me perdí, Gin.

-La primera semana estuve bastante consiente de todo aunque no pude despertar y me dolía hasta pensar. Creí que no lo resistiría y menos con mi familia aturdiéndome los oídos como lo hacían. Cuando escuché tu voz y esas promesas fue como si me iluminara- dijo sonriendo- es que… toda la fuerza que no creí tener para sobrevivir, tú me la diste con esas palabras. Más luego, cuando no volví a oírte, supe que no tenía sentido, es decir, no había escuchado todo, pero si lo importante. Yo tenía que curarme y punto. Anulé todos mis sentidos para juntar fuerzas, me dediqué a dormir y… aparentemente sirvió- sonrió. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Así que me escuchaste.

-Pero jamás te reconocí. Cuando a Ron y Hermione les pregunté por esa voz, me dijeron que nadie más que ellos, habían estado allí. Y luego les pregunté si habías sido tú, y me di cuenta de que era imposible, ya que ellos juraban que tú te habías dado a la fuga por sentirte culpable y bla bla- su rostro se volvió melancólico nuevamente.

-Bla bla, si. Tienen razón.

-Nada de esto importa, ¿no te das cuenta?- él la miró extrañado- sino fuera por ti, definitivamente no estaría aquí hoy.

-Nunca habrías estado en el hospital, de ser por mí.

-No seas injusto contigo mismo. Si hubiera vivido sola, tampoco habría ido, tu nunca me retuviste- insistió- Pero ya nada importa porque fuiste tú quien me ayudó a salir de ese estado y…- se abalanzó nuevamente a sus brazos cayendo de la cama, haciendo que el quedara recostado, de espaldas al suelo, con ella encima. El beso se tornó bastante fogoso segundos antes de que ella decidiera alejarse para mirarlo- Dejemos este tema, es absurdo.

-Claro que no lo es.

-¿Quieres que te perdone?

-Si- dijo con tristeza.

-Entonces no saques nunca más el tema- él estaba por objetar algo pero ella se adelantó a hablar- De todas formas ya estas perdonado, no puedes sacar más el tema- él sonrió y la volvió a besar. Sin saber cómo, él levantó a ambos del suelo y a ella en brazos. Se dirigió al baño- ¿Qué haces?

-Dejé el grifo abierto. Vamos a darnos un baño- le sonrió- tú estás toda sucia y yo… te he extrañado mucho- le sonrió con picardía.

FIN


End file.
